Tales of Symphonia: Time of the Beginning
by Microtoa
Summary: Emil and Richter were going to the Balacruf Mausolem but when they got there it sent them to the past where the regeneration has been started. But now Emil and Richter would now wanted to try to change the past to save the future but can they do it or it'll be the same time as the 2 years ago
1. World of Regeneration again

Tales of Symphonia The Time of Beginning

Chapter One: World of Regeneration again

It was the time when Emil and Richter went to the Asgard Ruins and when they opened the door that has a portal, they notice it was connected to the Balacruf Mausoleum. But when they got there it was malfunction and sent them to another time.

They came to the Iselia but only it was two years ago. When they woken up, Emil and Richter were looking around and Emil said, "Iselia? I thought we went to the Balacruf Mausolem." Richter said, "From the looks of it, I say that portal must've malfunctioning and sent us to a different place." Emil said, "Hey Tenebrae, do you think that the portal has send us here on purpose?" But Tenebrae didn't appear and respond. Richter said, "Aqua, talk to him now." But then Aqua didn't respond too. Emil was worried, "What's going on? They're not responding to our call." Richter said, "Something is going on. We better check Iselia." Emil nodded, "Right!" But as they walk, Emil turned around and notice someone. Richter said, "What's the holdup, Emil?" Emil pointed and answered, "look." Richter look and was surprised, "Huh?"

They saw the Chosen of Regeneration, Colette and next to her is the one that Emil thinks that killed his parents, Lloyd. Emil was enraged but he didn't notice that his Ratatosk mode isn't activating, "Lloyd..." Richter looked at Emil wondering if his Ratatosk mode is on but it didn't and Richter asked, "Emil, how come you're not in Ratatosk mode?" Emil was wondering too, "I don't know. I felt that his power wasn't in me anymore." Richter smiled and said, "Then that's good." Emil was confused, "Huh?" Richter said to him, "Now you can fight with your own strength without the power of Ratatosk." Emil was nervous, "Are you sure? Because I can't fight with big monsters." Richter said, "Don't worry, remember I taught everything I know so you can do it." Emil smiled, "Right." Richter was anxious and said, "Now then we better head down to Iselia to know what's going on." Emil was curious, "Why everything looks the same to me." Richter said, "Maybe because you haven't been here much longer." Emil sighed, "Oh." Richter was losing his patience, "Enough talk let's go." Emil nodded as they're going down to the village.

Lloyd and Colette were having fun until Colette saw someone, "Lloyd, look." Lloyd looked and saw two people coming down and said, "Looks like we have new visitors." Colette asked, "Should we go and welcome?" Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, let's do it then."

They gone up the hill and went to say welcome to them and Colette said, "Excuse me." Richter and Emil saw them and Richter said, "What is it?" Emil was getting to Lloyd but he calm down as Colette said, "Welcome to Iselia. Can you tell us who you two are?" Emil and Richter looked at each other wondering why that Colette and Lloyd doesn't remember them but they'll deal with it later. Then they did their introductions, "I am Richter Abend and this is my friend Em- er I mean Aster Castagnier." Emil was confused and thinking, "Why would he called me that?" Lloyd and Colette smiled and they made theirs, "I am Colette and this is my friend Lloyd." Lloyd extended his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you." Emil doesn't want to handshake and Lloyd was wondering, "Did I do something wrong?" Richter shook his head, "No, Aster is just shy that's all." Colette said, "Oh I see then." But then Lloyd said, "So what brings you two here to Iselia?" Richter answered, "I'm taking Aster to school because I have some errands to run." Lloyd said, "You mean he's coming to our school?" Richter nodded and Colette was excited and said, "That's good. That means we can be friends." Emil was nervous and said, "R-really?" Lloyd said, "Sure, we like to have a friend."

Emil was glad to be friends but he still doesn't trust Lloyd for the things in Palmacosta. Richter said, "We should get going I don't want to waste time." Colette said, "Oh OK. We're sorry for wasting your time." Emil said, "It's fine. It was nice meeting you." Then they went down to the village and Colette said, "That boy Aster is really a nice guy." But then Lloyd said, "But that Richter guy, he surely in a bad mood today isn't it?" Colette nodded, "yeah, but we should go to school or Professor would be mad at us." Lloyd nodded and they went to school."

Richter asked the mayor to let Aster/Emil to go to school and the mayor accepts it and Emil is now going to school. When they're near to school, Richter said to him, "Emil, I need to go to the temple to check something. Can you do this alone?" Emil answered, "Uh, sure." Richter was about to go but then Emil asked, "Richter?" Richter said, "What is it?" Emil was wondering to him, "Why. Why did you called me Aster?" Richter answered, "It seems that Lloyd and Colette doesn't recognize you, so I give my friend's name." Emil said, "Your friend?" Richter told me the words about the courage then Emil notices and Richter said, "Aster said that to me to give me courage. That's how I was brave and knowing what to do." Emil said, "But how come they don't remember me?" Richter knew and said, "I think the portal just malfunction and send us back in time." Emil was confused, "Time?" Richter explained that the portal lead them back in two years for the World of Regeneration started and Emil said, "So we came here in two years." Richter nodded, "That's right but for now you need to go inside." Emil nodded as he went and Richter left to the Martel Temple.

During school everyone was getting into their seats and Professor Raine Sage was going to do the announcement, "Everyone, quiet down. We have a new student, so treat him well. Come here Aster." Emil came to the class and introduce him, "He-hello." Lloyd and Colette saw him and he said, "Hey Colette, it's that boy." Colette nodded, "Yes, I can see that." As Emil finished his introductions, Raine asked him to take the seat next to her brother Genis. As Emil took his seat, Genis said, "Hey there, I'm Genis Sage. Nice to meet you." Emil said, "Uh yeah, nice to meet you too." When class is over Raine looked out the window and notice it was at the Martel Temple. She asked her students to stay in as she went to the temple.

Lloyd was about to go to the temple as well but then Genis stops him but then Lloyd convince him and Genis decides to go to. Lloyd asked Colette to join and Colette agrees too. But then Emil asked, "Hold on. I want to go too." But Lloyd said, "Nah we'll be fine besides we don't you to get hurt." Emil shook his head and said, "But I'm not a dog, I want to help." Colette said, "But you're not a dog, you're Aster." Everyone sweat dropped. Lloyd said, "Well fine you can go but you need a weapon." Emil smiled and said, "You mean this?" He took out the blade from his back. They were amazed when they saw that weapon. Genis said, "OK, you got your weapon but what about your skills as a swordsman?" Emil answered, "My friend taught me everything, so I'll be fine."

They agreed as they went to the Martel Temple. But when they got there, a priest was hurt and they notice it was the Desians who did it even with the Treaty, it doesn't help. They went upstairs and notice that Phaidra was getting attacked but Aster/ Emil, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette came in and save her but then the Desians has a giant that can stop them. But before he almost about to finished the two blades slash appear and attack them. That's when they saw Kratos and Richter. They have now came to help them.

* * *

This is the first chapter I'll make the next one soon.

So how do you like it? Get me a review please or give me ideas


	2. The Journey of Regeneration with Emil

Chapter Two: The Journey of Regeneration with Emil

During the battle when the giant Desian was about to defeat them, two blade slash appears and it came from those two, Richter Abend and Kratos Aurion. They notice them and Emil said, "Richter!" Lloyd and Colette notice as well, "It's Richter!" But then Genis said, "Who's Richter and who's that?" He pointed to another Red haired guy. He said to them, "Get out of the way." Richter said, "And don't get in our way." They stand up and they battle him again and now he's finally defeated and then Botta said angrily, "I never thought you had help. Damn... retreat for now!" And then the Desians left and Colette thought it was amazed and said, "Amazing!..." Then Aster/Emil said in his thinking, "It's Kratos but he's from the past. Is that what he does and look like? Hmmmh." Genis jumps and said, "Those two were incredible strong!" Aster/Emil said, "Yeah, Richter is strong." Then Lloyd said nervously, "Yeah... I-I suppose they did..."

Then Kratos turns around and Richter too and he said, "Is everyone all right? I hope you guys aren't hurt or anything." Richter said in his attitude, "Hmph, they're just dogs. They should've won better." Genis said, "What did you say?!" Aster/Emil said, "Richter, you shouldn't called them that! They tried their best." Richter said, "But Aster..." Aster/Emil said, "Please!" Richter turns while pushed his glasses, "Alright then. You're so naive." But then the others notice something on Kratos's hand shining and they notice it was a Exsphere. And Lloyd asked him, "Is that an Exsphere?" Aster/Emil said, "So that's an Exsphere?" Genis said, "You mean you never seen one." He shook his head, " No, but I heard of it but never seen one before."

Then Phaidra came and thank Richter and Kratos, "How can I thank you two for saving the Chosen?" Then Kratos figured it out and said, "I see. So this girl is the next Chosen?" Then Richter asked, "You're Phaidra, right?" Then Phaidra said, "Yes, and you are?" He answered, "I'm Richter. I think I want to talk to you back in Iselia." Phaidra said, "Very well then." While those two were still talking. Colette answered Kratos's question, "That's right! I have to go and accept the Oracle!" Then Colette asked her grandmother, "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

As Colette went into the temple, Lloyd asked, "What trial?" Kratos answered, "The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiate from the inside of the temple." Phaidra said, "Yes, that's correct. The Chosen is to receive judgement from heaven. But then the Priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of Desians." Then Lloyd said, "Then I'll take the job of protecting Colette." Phaidra said to him confused, "Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you." Kratos was thinking about something to Lloyd and asked, "Your name is Lloyd?" Then Lloyd said, "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Aster/Emil said, "Lloyd, please don't act like that," Lloyd said to him, "What? I was just asking?" Then Kratos made his introductions, "I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me. I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." And Lloyd said, "Well, I already know and met Richter so are you going to guard the Chosen as well?" Richter answered, "If it means to protect her before something happens then I'll do it." Phaidra was glad and said, "Under the circumstances, I have a little choice. Please be of services." Kratos said, "It's a deal then." Richter said, "Let's get this over with."

But then Lloyd wanted to say now, "Wait! I'm going, too!" Then Aster/Emil said, "Wait! If Lloyd is going, then I'll go too!" Then Kratos said, "You two will only get in the way. You two be good and wait here." Aster/Emil said, "He's acting like Richter." But then Lloyd said angrily, "What did you say?!" Then Kratos said, "Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home." Richter said, "Besides if you two were in a way. Would you be able to defeat them like the Desians?" Aster/Emil and the others were worried. Then Colette said, "Um... Mr. Kratos and Mr. Richter, would it be okay to take Lloyd and Aster along too?" Kratos said, "But.." Then Colette said, "Please, I get nervous when Lloyd's not around. Besides we like to have our new friend to help me and show him the temple." Then Kratos agreed, "Do as you wish." Richter gave them a warning, "Just don't get in our way."

As Kratos, Richter, Colette were about to go. Lloyd asked Genis, "Let's go, Genis!" Genis said, "What?! I'm going too?!" Lloyd answered, "Of course!" Aster/Emil said, "We might need some help form you, Genis." Kratos said, "This isn't a field trip you know." As Colette was about to get inside, Lloyd and Aster/Emil thanked her, "Thanks, Colette." Colette said, "It's the truth!" Then Genis runs to follows them.

They were inside the Martel Temple and Lloyd said, "So this is what the inside of the temple is like." Then Genis asked Colette, "Colette, you've been here in many times, right?" Colette answered, "Yeah, but it seems different than usual." Aster/Emil was curious, "Different than usual? What do you mean?" Colette said, "Well..." Kratos said, "I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down." Richter said, "And remember this. Attack behind them would give you higher advantage but if they did the same you would fall easy." Lloyd said, "So if we attack them from behind we would defeat them easily?" Richter nodded, "That's right." Lloyd said, "Well, let's try that for a few monsters. Let's go." But then Kratos asked him, "Wait. Lloyd... are your sword techniques self-taught?" Lloyd answered, "Yeah, that's right." Kratos looks at Aster/Emil and said, "But what about yours, Aster?" Aster/Emil smiled and answered, "Richter taught me everything he knows. And I have become a swordsman." Kratos silent and came to Lloyd and gave him something. Lloyd said, "What is this thing?" Kratos answers, "If you are going to use the sword. Then at least learn the basics. You two wanted to protect the Chosen, right?" As Kratos heads off, Lloyd said, "Humph! You think you know so much!" Then Aster/Emil said, "But you need to train more. I'll ask Richter to train you." Lloyd neglected and said, "Nah, I'm fine this way. Come on! Let's go!" They went to find the Oracle and searching top to bottom.

* * *

That's the second part of the chapter the rest will come soon.

So how do you like it? Give me a review or give me ideas


	3. Meeting Colette's Father

Chapter 3: Meeting Colette's Father

When they're inside the temple, they battle the monsters and they obtain a Sorcerer's Ring to open the door and lead them to Lord Remiel who known as Colette's Father. As they went through the portal, they went to the top floor of the Martel Temple and they saw the altar and Kratos said, "This appears to be the top floor." Then Richter said, "It sure looks like it." Then Aster/Emil asked, "Then is this the altar?" Colette answered, "Yes. That's the altar." And then Lloyd said when he pointed that crystal, "Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal."

Colette said, "That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand." Aster/Emil said, "I never realized that." Richter said to him insulted, "Maybe because you haven't been to Iselia for so long." Aster/Emil was sad and silence as Lloyd said, "Don't say it! He's your friend isn't it?" Richter answer, "Not unless if he's becoming a dog." Lloyd was mad and said,"Why you...!" Then Genis notice the light and said, "Look at that light!"

As they looked at the light, the spirit appear and revealed itself. And the light reveal to be Lord Remiel, they were surprised and Lloyd asked surprised, "Wh-what is that?" Kratos answered, "An angel, I would assume." Richter said also, "So that's an angel, I never thought they would exist." Genis asked to them, "So is that Colette's real father?" Aster/Emil were surprised and said, "Wait, Colette has a father as a angel?" Genis said, "I'm just asking beside I don't even know if Colette really has a father for an angel."

As Colette steps forward to the altar, Lord Remiel made his introduction and his words, "I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana linage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh chosen." Then the Cruxis crystal rise up and Remiel said to them, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." Then Genis said, "Awaken the Goddess Martel... it's just like the legend Raine told us about." Then the Cruxis Crystal has slowly given it to Colette as she got it and wore it as a pendant on her neck. Remiel continues to spoke, "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

Then they saw the Tower of Salvation over there and Lloyd said, "So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Aster/Emil said, "I never thought it could be this big!" Richter said, "So we have to get inside and then..." Genis said, "The world will be saved!" Remiel requested Colette for her journey, "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heavens in a distant lands." Colette thought about it and made her decision, "I humbly accept this task." Remiel smiled, "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated." Colette thanked her father, "Thank you. I swear on my life, I will regenerate the world." Then Remiel gave the directions to her, "First, head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Colette accepts it as Remiel rises up back to the sky.

Then Colette asked him, "I have a question, I wish to ask you. Are you really my fa..." Then Remiel smiled and said to her, "First, head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." She was surprised and said, "Fa-father! So you really are my true father." Aster/Emil was silence and was thinking, 'I don't think he's Colette's father. Just what is he?' Then Remiel was about to head up as he said goodbye to Colette, "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter."

As they were about to leave, Kratos asked Colette, "You've received the Oracle. Then let us leave now. Chosen." Colette nodded, "Oh.. yes." Kratos said, "We're going on ahead." Kratos left first but then Colette said to her friends, "Uh... thank you. The three of you. Please stop by my house later." Then she looked at Aster/Emil and said, "You're welcome to be invited to my house, Aster. I'm sure my grand parents would love to meet you." Aster/Emil nodded happily, "Thank you!" Colette smiled as she went to the portal and left as well. Lloyed said, "She left..." Genis said, "The rumors were true." Aster/Emil and Lloyd was curious, "What rumor?" Genis answered to them, "That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father." Aster/Emil asked," Who's her current father?" Genis said, "We don't know. We never even met Colette's current father or even seen him for so long." Lloyd said, "But even so. Even if you're not relative by blood or anything. Family is family. At least, that's what I think." Richter said, "Maybe because you haven't learn anything about families." Lloyd was mad, "Why you little..!" Aster/Emil said, "Lloyd, calm down! And Richter please don't say that to him." Richter said, "Hmph, you're so naive, Aster." Richter left and Lloyd said, "I can't believe he's even your friend, Aster!" Aster/Emil nodded and explained, "Yeah, I know Richter said some means but he's a really good guy, I think." Genis said, "But I never you make friends with that half-elf." Lloyd was surprised, "Wait, a half-elf!? And you didn't know?!" Aster/Emil was nervous and said, "Well, he told me and beside he's different than the others." They were silent and they nodded and all of them went off."

* * *

And this is the third chapter, the next one will come soon. Give me review of how you like it


	4. Trouble Abuse

Chapter 4: Trouble Abuse

As those three were about to leave, they bumped into their teacher, Raine while she's looking at the stuff from the Martel Temple. Then Lloyd said, "Professor?" Aster/Emil said, "Raine!" Raine was surprised when she turn around to them and saw them. She said angrily, "What? What are you three doing here?! You're supposed to be studying in class!" The three of them sweat dropped and forgotten about that and Lloyd said nervously, "Uh! Uh-oh..." Genis apologized to her but she doesn't take it and did the spanking to her brother. As she's finished, she comes to Lloyd and said, "You're next, Lloyd. Are you ready?" Lloyd tried to tell her to stop but then she doesn't listen as she kick him, "Oww!" and was hit to the wall. Then she goes to Aster/Emil and said to him, "Aster, on your first day here, you got yourself in trouble. What do you have to say for yourself?" Aster/Emil doesn't said but with the apology, "I'm sorry, Raine." But Raine said, "Well sorry isn't going to help you. Here's your first punishment, Aster!" She smack him in the head and got hurt, "Oww!" As she was finished, she explained them, "Now, you three, if you've learn your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day." Genis asked her, "What about you?" She answered, "I've received permission from Phaidra to study this Temple a little while longer." Then Aster/Emil said, "Wait, why would you study this place?" Raine yelled, "Because this shows about everything about Martel!" Genis sweat dropped and said, "You shouldn't asked that Aster." Aster/Emil said, "I'm sorry." Raine said, "It's alright. It's not often that ordinary citizen have an opportunity to enter this place." And then she left the temple.

As they were about to leave, they heard a laughing noise and Lloyd said, "What was that?" Then Aster/Emil said, "Do you think..." Genis was annoyed and said to them, "You're better off not knowing." Lloyd and Aster/Emil were confused of what Genis said. Then they leave the Martel Temple and went back to Iselia. As they went back, they are going to Colette's House and went inside.

Inside Colette's house is the Mayor of Iselia, Kratos, Richter, and Colette's Grandparents. The Mayor made a vow to them, "Then we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine, and Richter." Then Kratos said, "I have no objectives." Richter said, "So am I." Then Colette notices her friends and thanked them, "Thank you so much for your help earlier!" Then Phaidra saw Lloyd and Aster/Emil and said, "Ooh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept this small thanks." Phaidra gave them a Collector's Book and Genis thank her for the book and Lloyd and Aster/Emil thanked her as well. Then Lloyd asked, "Say, were you talking about the World Regeneration journey just now?" Phaidra answered yes to him. Lloyd was excited and said, "Wow! I want to go, too. I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!" Aster/Emil said, "Then I wanna go, too! I want to help regenerate the world and be with my friends!" Then Genis said also, "If Raine is going, I want to go, too." But then Kratos declines and said, "No. You'll get in the way." Then Richter said, "Beside I don't think you're strong enough to go on a journey." They all looked at Kratos and Richter and Lloyd said, "Wh-what?!" Then Aster/Emil said, "Wh-what do you mean?" Kratos explained them a reason, "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey awaits us. Children need to stay home and don't cause trouble." Richter also explained as well, "And you'll just get in the way and you'll never learn about been able to fight with you strength." The Mayor agrees, "They're absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discussed. You three should go on home." When those three were about to go outside. Richter said to Aster/Emil, "Hold on Aster. I need to talk to you." Aster/Emil said, "Really?" Richter nodded and told him to be in the corner to talk. Then Lloyd said, "I wonder what Richter wants to talk to Aster about." Genis said, "Must be something about you, Lloyd." Lloyd said, "Not funny, Genis." Then Richter and Aster were done talking and Aster was with them again. Lloyd said to him, "So what did you and Richter talked about?" Aster/Emil said, "Oh nothing, just discussing if I want to go with them but Richter still said no and some other stuff." Genis said, "Oh too bad. But we better go out now." Aster/Emil nodded as they went outside.

When they went outside, Colette followed them and tell them to stop, "Please, wait!" Then she trip and fell and the others sweat drop of what she did. She was nervous and apologize to them, "I'm sorry." Aster/Emil said, "Don't apologize, Colette." Lloyd said, "Yeah, it's not like it's your fault." Colette apologized again, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Lloyd said, "Listen! Ah never mind." Aster/Emil said, "look Colette, you don't have to apologize, it's fine really." Colette smiled, "Oh ok then." Then Genis said to her, "Oh yeah. Happy birthday, Colette!" Then Lloyd was reminded about that and Aster/Emil said, "Wait, it's today of Colette's birthday?" Lloyd said, "Yeah, you didn't know?" Genis said, "Lloyd, he just met Colette, he doesn't know about it." Lloyd said, "Oh right sorry." Aster/Emil said, "It's fine." and Genis said, "Oh yeah, I baked you some cookies, if I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but..." Then Colette said, "No, no. I love your cookies! Thank you so much!" Then Genis asked Aster, "So Aster, what do you have to give to her as a present?" Then Aster/Emil answered, "Well, I have this." He show her a bracelet and give it to her and she said, "It's beautiful. What is it." Aster/Emil said, "It's a Balacruf bracelet, I found in the Balacruf Mausoleum. I thought it would be a good present to you." Colette smiled and said, "That's sweet of you, Aster. Thanks." Lloyd said, "Hold on. It won't poison her or anything is it?" Aster/Emil was nervous and said, "That's what I told Richter about that. He told me to examine it that's all." Lloyd said, "That's what he told you?" Aster/Emil nodded and thinks about Richter said and he said to him earlier, "Emil, here's a Balacruf bracelet. You can give to Colette if you want." But then Aster/Emil said, "Why would I do that. It won't do anything bad is it?" Richter tip his glasses and said, "If you're worried, feel free to examine it. I think on this day is Colette's birthday. You should give it to her as a birthday present." Aster/Emil was wondering, "It's her birthday? I didn't know that." Richter insulted him, "Maybe because you didn't know much about her." Aster/Emil is feeling down and Richter said, "Well you better go with them. I'll let you know if you want to come but don't cause trouble. Ok?" Aster/Emil nodded and said, "Don't worried, I'll be fine." Richter nodded and Emil said in his thinking, 'I can't even tell if Richter is a nice guy or not. Well it doesn't matter.'

As the flashback stop, Genis asked Lloyd, "So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?" Aster/Emil said, "A necklace? You can make that?" Lloyd answered, "Of course! I make anything for a gift." Genis and Aster/Emil sweat dropped about that. But then Genis said, "So where is it?" Then Lloyd was nervous and forgotten about it and Genis said, "Don't tell me, you forgot." Aster/Emil said, "Did you Lloyd?" Then Lloyd explain his reason, "Uh, it's... it's almost done. Uh, I'll give to you... tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!" Colette said happily, "Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know." But then Lloyd was worried, "Isn't it going to be dangerous?" Aster/Emil was worried too, "Yeah, what if something happens to you?" Colette answered, "I'm the Chosen, remember? I'll be fine. See you later, then." She went back inside the house. And Genis thinks that Lloyd isn't telling the truth, "Liar." Then Lloyd said, "If I start on it now. I'll finished it on time." Then Genis said, "Oh really? Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?" Aster/Emil was confused and said, "Huh, what do you mean part of the way?" Lloyd said, "What Genis means is that he can go somewhere to do some errands." Aster/Emil said, "Oh." Then Lloyd said, "Alright then, but Genis, where are you going to do?" Genis said, "I'm going to see a friend." Aster/Emil knows something about what the mayor said two years past, 'Is that what Mayor means when Lloyd had to go see a friend? I wonder.' Then Lloyd said, "Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me and Aster." Then Aster/Emil said, "Is your friend live in a different place?" Genis said, "Yeah, but does it matter? Anyway, can we swing by my house so I can get my stuff?"

Then they went into Genis's place and Lloyd said, "There. we've come to your house." Then Aster/Emil asked, "This is where you live?" Genis nodded, "Yep." Then Lloyd said, "I don't know what you need, but make it quick." Aster/Emil said, "Don't try to rush him, Lloyd." Lloyd said, "But..." Aster/Emil said, "He'll do just fine. He won't do anything bad." Genis said, "Thanks Aster. Come on in." They went into Genis's house and Genis was gathering ingredients to make a sandwich for his friend. Then Lloyd asked, "When you said you wanted to get ready, you meant picking up ingredients. Why are you bothering with that?" Aster/Emil said, "Maybe because his friend must be hungry." Genis said, "Yep, my friend is hungry and loves my sandwich. And besides you shouldn't make fun of cooking, Lloyd We can't use healing arts, so we need to use food to keep up our strength." Lloyd agreed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Apple Gels aren't cheap, after all." Aster/Emil said, "But sometimes you can get food when you hunt or trying to get food from the markets." Genis said, "Yep, but that's in the different places. One more thing, cooking is important." Genis explained about cooking and creating food to eat and keeping strength and they finally understand.

Lloyd looked at the books and Lloyd said. "Man, these books look really tough. Does the professor always read stuff like this?" Then Genis said, "Those are mine, Lloyd." Aster/Emil was surprised but Lloyd was silent and Aster said, "Hold on, you read them!? How did you understand them!?" Genis laughed and answered, "I study so much, I can understand them. Besides they'll all Raine's old books, but they're so interesting, I had to read them all." Both of them sweat dropped of that.

* * *

That concludes the fourth chapter of the story. How do you like it give me a review.


	5. Human Ranch Camp

Chapter 5: Human Ranch Camp

When they're about to leave Iselia, the guards saw something out from the gate and the guard said to Lloyd, "Lloyd! Do something about this thing!" Lloyd was confused and said, "What?" Aster/Emil said, "What thing are you talking about?" He answered, "Lloyd's Pet! This creature!" Lloyd was surprised and said, "Noishe!" Aster/Emil was knowing that name, "Noishe?" They went through the entrance and saw Noishe. Noishe was lonely without Lloyd so he came to him. But Lloyd was upset and said, "Hey! How many times have I told you not to enter the village?!" But then Genis disagrees, "Hey, you always have him bring you to the village! Don't talk to him that way!" Aster/Emil agrees, "Yeah, he's your responsible! Besides I think he's lonely without you so he's looking for you." But then guard just got reminded and said, "Oh, that reminds me. Lloyd, the Mayor wanted me to ask a question." Lloyd said, "From the Mayor? What is it?" The guard answered, "It's about the northwest forest that you go through. You know there's a human ranch on the way through. Right? You haven't been playing near the ranch, have you?" Lloyd smiled and said, "Of course not! Right, Genis?" Genis was surprised and notice how the Mayor know and said nervously, "Y... yeah. Of course not." Then the guard said, "Really? If so, that's fine, but... that weird animal." But Lloyd yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that Noishe is a dog?!" The guard apologize, "Ah, sorry. He just doesn't look like a dog. Anyway, make sure he doesn't go near that ranch, either." Then Genis asked nervously, "We... we can go now, right? Let's go, Lloyd." The guard asked them to be careful and they agreed and Lloyd asked Noishe, "By the way, Noishe, why were you trying to go into the village?" Then Genis said, "Maybe Aster's right. He was looking for you." Lloyd said, "You think so?" They nodded but Aster/Emil said in his thinking, 'So Noishe is a dog. He doesn't look like a dog at all."

Then they left the village and heads off to the Human Ranch in the Iselia Forest. When they got there, Noishe was nervous and Genis knew about it, "Ah, that's right. Noishe doesn't like this place." Aster/Emil, "Really why?" Lloyd answered, "Because he'll never go near places like this that have lots of monsters. Even thought you hardly ever see monsters bigger than him" Aster/Emil gets it. Noishe was afraid and decides to head back to Iselia. Then Lloyd said, "Ah, he ran off again! Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe." Lloyd was annoyed and Genis was wondering, "I keep thinking, if he's going to run away, he should at least take us with him." But then Aster/Emil said, "Why would you wanna do that?" Genis said, "Well, I don't know maybe if he wanted us to go with him." Aster/Emil sweat dropped for that. As they walked through the forest.

As they manage to get through the forest, they went to the two paths, one that leads to the other place, the other for the Human Ranch. When Lloyd and Aster/Emil were going to the front, Genis goes to the right as he said, "Here's my stop." Lloyd and Aster/Emil were confused and he said, "At the Desian Human Ranch. Doesn't that going there violate the non-aggression treaty?" Aster/Emil said, "But isn't that already violated?" Lloyd said, "Huh? What do you mean?" Genis explained, "What Aster means is that the Desian already attacked the temple!" Lloyd was annoyed and said, "Hmm, well, yeah. I guess that's true, but..." Genis said, "I know I'm not supposed to... But there's someone I just have to tell about the Oracle." Lloyd said, "All right. But I'm worried about you going alone. So I'm going with you." Aster/Emil said, "If you're going, then I'm going too." Lloyd said, "Are you sure? Because we can't let you be in trouble again." Aster/Emil said, "I know but I won't let you guys get into trouble. So I'll help." Genis said, "Thanks Aster. You're such a nice guy." Aster/Emil blushed for saying a nice guy.

Finally, they were at the Human Ranch, where the Desians torture humans into doing their work and making them as test subjects for the Exspheres. In the inside, the woman was exhausted from pushing the block and Desian whip her and said angrily, "Hey! Stop slacking off, swine!" And she kept on going. Then they head to the side of the Human Ranch and saw what they did to them. Then an old woman was heading to the side of the Human Ranch waiting for her friend to come. And they did, Genis, Lloyd, and Aster came to the side and Genis saw his friend, "Marble.." She saw him and said, "Genis!" She saw Lloyd and Aster and said, "Are those your friends?" Lloyd smiled, "Yeah, I'm Lloyd." Aster/Emil smiled as well, "And I'm Aster. Pleased to meet you." Marble smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Genis explained to Marble about the Oracle and Marble said, "Yes, I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope it is successful this time..." Aster/Emil said, "What do you mean 'last time'?" Lloyd explained, "The last chosen failed, right?" Aster/Emil was surprised as Marble explained that the last chosen was killed by the Desians on the journey. Then Genis is worried, "I wonder if Colette will be all right." Aster/Emil said, "Richter and Kratos are with her, right? So she'll be fine as long as she with him." Marble said, "Then let us pray to the Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey." Then Lloyd saw on what's on Marble's hand and asked, "Hey, grams..." Genis said, "Her name's Marble!" Aster/Emil said, "Just remember that name." Lloyd said, "Alright, Marble. Is that an Exsphere?" Then Marbles figured it out, "Oh, is that what this is called? They placed it on me shortly after I came here." Then Lloyd said, "Yeah, that's definitely an Exsphere. But there's not Key Crest on it. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous." Genis and Aster/Emil were wondering and Genis said, "What's a Key Crest? And how is it dangerous?" Lloyd explained, "Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve an spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Exsphere. That's a Key Crest." Marble said, "You're very knowledgeable." But then Aster/Emil said in his thinking, 'But doesn't he know it can also turn someone into a monster? Maybe he doesn't know that. It'll be the best if I don't tell him." But then Genis said, "But it looks like Marble's Exsphere doesn't have a mount at all." Aster/Emil said, "So does that mean that Marble doesn't mean a Key Crest?" Lloyd said, "Well, it doesn't look much but just to be safe. If the charm was the only thing needed. I could carve one myself, but there's nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as the mount." Genis was worried, "There has to be something you can do, Lloyd!" Lloyd explained, "It's not as easy as you think. Key Crests are Dwarven Technology." Aster/Emil said, "I can see the point but where can we find a dwarf here?" Genis answered, "Lloyd's dad can! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!" Lloyd was convinced, "Fine. Fine. I'll ask him." Genis smiled, "All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd." Aster/Emil said, "Hold on if your dad is a dwarf. How come you aren't a dwarf?" Lloyd explained, "Well, Dad found me while I was unconscious. We weren't related by blood but he's my dad." Aster/Emil gets it but then said also, "Well then, you better hurry. Cause we don't know what would happen if the Exsphere does something to her." Lloyd said, "Don't worry, I'll go as fast as I can." Marble said, "Please don't trouble yourself." Then a Desian saw Marble and yelled, "Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?" Then Marble saw them, "Oh no, The Desians. Run away, you two! Hurry!" But then Lloyd said, "But who knows what they may do to her." Aster/Emil said, "They might put her as a test subject." Genis was surprised and said, "What!? We can't let that happen! What can we do?" Genis explained about the warning and all, "If the Desians find out we're here, just think about what they'll do to the People of the village!" Marble asked them to leave and they did. Lloyd and Aster apologizes and the Desians saw her and yelled her to get back to work. She apologize but they think it was an excuse and give her a punishment by taking her to the back.

The others saw and Lloyd thinks this isn't good, "This doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back." Aster/Emil asked, "What's the back?" Lloyd said, "It's the most dangerous place for the humans. But do you ever seen a human ranch?" Aster/Emil felt nervous and said, "Well I never seen one because I was forbidden to go." Lloyd said, "Oh, I see." Genis said, "But what can we do?" Lloyd said, "There's gotta be something we can do. Let's find higher ground where we can see what's going on here." Then they head to the higher grounds and they looked at the ranch as they saw Marble being tortured by the Desians. Genis said, "She's..." Aster/Emil said, "They're torturing her!" Lloyd said, "We've gotta save her!" Genis said, "But how!?" Aster/Emil said, "Do you have a plan?" Lloyd explained the plan, "Here's the plan, Genis, you attack the Desians from here with Magic." Genis and Aster was surprised and Genis said, "What?! Aren't we gonna get in trouble?!" Lloyd said, "We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village. I'll act as the decoy." Aster/Emil said, "But then you'll get capture!" Genis said, "And you'll get in trouble." Then Lloyd explained, "Don't worry, I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run in the direction from the village." Aster and Genis were silent and Genis said, "Okay!" But then Aster/Emil said, "Wait, I don't think you do it alone, Lloyd. I'll help too." Lloyd said, "No, go with Genis and head back as well. I need to do this alone." Aster/Emil said, "But..!" Lloyd said, "We need to do this please trust me!" Aster/Emil still doesn't trust Lloyd but when he met him in tow years past, he knows he's a good guy and decides to trust him, "Alright, but be careful." Lloyd nodded and Genis gave him some leftover cookies for energy.

Then they did their plan, Genis distracted the Desians with magic and they felt it as Lloyd jumps on the pillars as they saw him and going after him. They did that by opening the main gate. While those two head out. The people helped Marble and save her as Marble thanked Lloyd, Genis, and Aster. As they were distracted. Genis and Aster were about to head off but then Genis trips and Aster/Emil said, "Genis?! Are you okay?!" The Desians heard the voice and Lloyd said, "Uh-oh!" Lloyd runs off to stop them and attacks them and defeats them. But then more Desians came out of the gate and Lloyd saw them coming as he ran off the cliff but then Aster/Emil and Genis manage to got out and saw Lloyd manage to got out of the ranch and Genis said, "Lloyd, they saw your face!" Aster/Emil felt bad and said, "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I shouldn't have done that." Lloyd said, "It's fine." Aster/Emil said, "But..." Lloyd explained, "I took out the ones that saw my face and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know." Aster/Emil said, "But even so, they might figure out with the clothes and they'll who's responsible." Lloyd said, "Really?" He nodded and Lloyd said, "Oh boy." Genis said, "We better hurry and get back!" Lloyd said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll back home. You two should get back to the village." Genis thanked Lloyd for helping Marble and he thanked Aster for helping him. And Lloyd said, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Then those three went separate while Lloyd heads home but then the Desian Leader came and said, "Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system!" And the Desian accepts it and finds out but then the Leader was wondering, "How did a mere human make that kind of jump?"

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5. The next one will come soon. So how do you like this. Give me a review


	6. Trouble on Iselia and banned out

Chapter 6: Trouble on Iselia and get banned out of Iselia

When Aster/Emil and Genis went back to Iselia, Lloyd was heading home with Noishe and he saw his mom's grave and said, "I'm home, Mom." as he went into and his father, Dirk welcomes him back. Lloyd was asking, "Say dad, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?" But then Dirk asked, "Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?" Lloyd explained about his friend who doesn't have a Key Crest. And asked if it's not too late to attached the Exsphere to the body. Dirk said, "Nah, not at all. But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So the only thing to do is make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making into the Key Crest instead." Then Lloyd thought of an idea, "Hmmm. And then it'll be okay, huh? Then could you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?" But then Dirk doesn't realized why Lloyd needs it and asked, "Just a minute. The Exsphere without a Key Crest that you're talking about, who was it?" Lloyd was nervous and said a lie, "Huh? Ah...uhh...a traveler. A traveler mercenary." But then Dirk didn't buy it, "Baloney. Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should have a Key Crest on it." Lloyd was nervously and Dirk reminded Lloyd about the Dwarven Vow #11, "Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?" Lloyd explained that he met someone at the ranch who doesn't have a Key Crest but then Dirk said angrily, "You went to the Ranch?!" Lloyd said, "I...I'm sorry. A bunch of stuff happened, and..." Dirk warned him, "You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?" Lloyd answered, "No, don't worry. I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came to the right to the village today wore his right out in the open." Dirk explained, "Your Exsphere is special." Lloyd was confused, "Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?" Dirk told him that the Exsphere was Lloyd's mother's keepsake and the Desians killed her in order to get it. Lloyd asked, "They did?" Dirk explained to him how he found him at the cliff near the ranch and his mother explained everything. But then Lloyd was mad and yelled, "Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Dirk explained the truth, "If I had, you've have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians too." When Lloyd tried to talk to him, Dirk come towards him and warns him, "Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with your life. Don't go throwing either away." Then Lloyd changed the subject, "...So will you make me the Key Crest?" Dirk said, "Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?" Then Lloyd argued, "Yeah, I heard you! But you can't except me not to do anything now that I know!" Then Dirk punched Lloyd but he jumped off and yelled, "Ugh!... You don't have to hit me!" Lloyd ran off and left.

When he's outside, he saw his friends and thought if they heard his argument with his dad and said, "Oh... let me guess... you heard that just now?" Aster/Emil apologized, "We're sorry, because of us, you..." Lloyd said, "It's okay. It's not your fault." Then Raine said, "Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here." Lloyd accepts and Colette asked Lloyd to meet her to the Terrace and Lloyd agreed.

When they're up at the terrace, Lloyd apologize, "I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time." Colette said, "It's okay, don't worry about that." Then Lloyd said, "But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?" Then Colette asked Lloyd, "Well then, will you just wish me a happy birthday?" Lloyd accepts and said happy birthday to her and Colette was happy, "Hehe... thanks. I'm glad I was able to live to this day." But then Lloyd was confused and said, "What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerated the world." Colette said yeah and Lloyd asked, "So about tomorrow... I can't come along with you, can I?" Colette explained, "Well, it's just that the Desians will be going after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey." And then Lloyd was reminded with the Desians, "Desians... up till now. I always thought my mom died in an accident. But she was murdered by the Desians! Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in a village that has a treaty with them." Colette understood, was silent, and said, "We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?" Lloyd accepts and said, "Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes." Colette looks at the sky and said, "So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel." Lloyd said, "Does it matter? Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do." Colette agrees, "I suppose you're right." Lloyd said, "World Regeneration, huh. It's kind of exciting." Colette said, "Yeah... releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally..." Lloyd was confused and said, "Finally?" Then Colette said, "Um, nothing." She doesn't want to say something to Lloyd when becoming an angel. She continues, "Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire. I'll get to see my father again. I'm going to do my best." Lloyd agrees.

Then the door is opened as Raine, Genis, and Aster came. Raine asked, "Are you ready to go?" Colette said, "Ah, yes, I'm coming." And she said good bye to Lloyd. But then Aster stay and Lloyd said, "Hmm, something wrong Aster?" Aster/Emil said, "Lloyd." Lloyd said, "Yeah?" Aster/Emil said, "Do you really think that the Desians won't attack here?" Lloyd said, "Of course, they didn't recognized me so it's fine. But why you ask?" Aster/Emil said, "Cause if they did, then you'll get in trouble and be out of Iselia!" Then Lloyd realized something, "Are you worried about me?" Aster was silent and said, "Iselia was the only one with the non-aggression treaty. But the others don't." Lloyd said, "Is that why? Because you worried Iselia's going to meet the same fate as the other village." Aster nodded, "I don't want it to happen and if it does. Then we need to stop him." Lloyd said, "I'm glad but for now you need to get some sleep. You are coming with us right?" Emil never realized that Lloyd wanted his help and said, "Really? You want me to come with you?" Lloyd smiled, "Yeah, I mean I didn't know you a lot. But you're a nice guy and we will let you help us." Aster/Emil said, "Ok then, thank you Lloyd. Good night." Lloyd said the same as Aster/Emil left back to the hotel from Iselia. Then Lloyd has enough time to make the present before Colette leaves. Then he saw his friends as they waved good bye and left.

At the morning, Lloyd finished with Colette's present and he went downstairs to talk to his dad. Then he saw his dad outside near his mother's grave. Lloyd said, "Dad... about yesterday, I just..." Then his dad said, "Here... that's the Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you like. Just remember. I did try to stop you." Lloyd was exciting and thanked him. Then Dirk explained him another vow, "Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings." But then Lloyd asked and explained, "Dad, I'm going on a journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom." Dirk knew he say that and said, "Take this with you. I've put together some things you'll need for this trip." He gave him an apple gel, life bottle, some gald, and a map to Sylvarant. Lloyd said, "So you're forgiving me?" Dirk said, "Yeah. But remember, this is your home. You're still my son, regardless of blood. Come back here any time you're tired." Lloyd said, "I will. Wish me luck!" But then Dirk asked him another vow and Lloyd answered, "Goodness and love always wins." right?" Then Lloyd continued, "Man, that's such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry, I won't forget it." He asked Noishe to come with him to the journey of World Regeneration.

But then Noishe was with Genis and Aster and Lloyd asked, "Huh? What are you two doing here?" Genis noticed Lloyd and yelled, "Lloyd! You're still here?!" Then Lloyd said, "Genis! Aster! Good timing! I got my dad to make Marble's Key Crest!" Then Aster/Emil said, "That's good news. But what about seeing Colette going?" Then Lloyd said, "Oh yeah, about that. I've decided to join her." Genis yelled, "Are you stupid or something?! Colette and the others left a long time ago!" Lloyd said, "What?" Genis said, "We came looking for you because you never showed up!" Lloyd said upsetly, "You've got to be kidding me!" Dirk asked Lloyd to go to the village, Genis and Aster agrees as they head off. When they went to Iselia, the town guard say to Lloyd that Phaidra was looking for him and they head to the Old Chosen's Home. When they went in, Phaidra said hi to him and Lloyd asked, "Phaidra! Is it true that Colette already left?" Phaidra said yes and Lloyd asked if she made the wrong time. But then Frank said that Colette wanted to give the letter to Lloyd. He got it and it saids,

Dear Lloyd,

"By the time you read this. I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The World Regeneration journey is full of peril-many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians. So I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you."

Farewell,  
Colette.

But then Lloyd said, "What is this? This almost sounds like a will?" Frank said, "Yeah, you can called it that." Lloyd, Genis. and Aster were confused. Genis asked, "What do you mean?" Frank said, "Lloyd, Genis, and you Aster since you're new here. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette... no, the Chosen is already-." But then they heard an explosion and it was coming from the front of the village. When they checked outside, they noticed that the Desians attacked that house.

At the front of the entrance, the Desian Leader came. At the house which is burning, the Desians saw Lloyd and the others and went to attack but Lloyd, Genis, and Aster defeated them and won.

At the entrance, the Desian Commander said, "Lloyd Irving! Come forth!" Then Lloyd and the others came. Lloyd yelled, "You've come to attack the village again?! I've had enough of this!" Aster/Emil said, "Why did you do this? You can't destroy the village!" The Desian soldier said, "What are they talking about?" The person said, "He speaks nonsense. Ignore him." The one who speaks was one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals and he announced, "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus , one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I'm a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans." Genis thought about it quietly, "...Half-elf..." But then Forcystus blamed on Lloyd and said for crimes and punishment, "Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgement upon you and this village!" But then Aster/Emil said, "Hold on! Weren't you the one who violated it in the first place?" Genis agreed, "Yeah! You tried to murder the Chosen!" But the Commander and the leader laughed and the Commander said, "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen." But then Lloyd said, "They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" Forcystus doesn't want to answer and said, "I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you. Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards." The mayor yelled at Lloyd, "What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!" Lloyd apolgized but Forcystus said, "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!"

The opponent showed up and it was a giant monster that has a prison clothes from the ranch, and it was big and it has long arms with red horns on the elbow, it has one eye and it was big enough to attack 3 or 4 people. Lloyd said, "What is that thing?!" Emil saw from his own eyes and said in his thinking, "I-I don't believe! This is what happens with the Exspheres?! No..." Forcystus said, "Now, receive your punishment!" And the monster attacked Lloyd with a swing from a fist and Lloyd got hurt and he stands. Genis said, "Lloyd, I'll help, too!" Aster/Emil said, "And I'll go as well!" They were ready as they attacked. Lloyd did his slashing, Genis using his spells to stop it and Aster barely attacks but blocks a little from the monster's attack.

Finally they defeated it but then the Commander saw something on Lloyd's hand and said, "Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought, that boy has an Exsphere!" Forcystus notices it and he said, "It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!" He asked Lloyd to give it to him but Lloyd refused, "No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!" But then he doesn't know what Lloyd is talking about and said, "What are you talking about? Your mother was..." But then the monster grabbed Forcystus and spoke to Lloyd, Genis, and Aster, "Run...away...Genis,...Lloyd,...Aster..." Genis noticed that voice and said, "Wh...what was that voice? It...sounded like...Marble?" Lloyd said, "It can't be!" Aster/Emil said, "I think it is!" Marble said, "Uh...ugh...guh. Get away... hurry!...Genis... you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye..." Marble exploded leaving her Exsphere behind as Genis picked it up. Forcystus was taking damage and the Commander commands them to protect their Lord Forcystus. Forcystus said, "...Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. Always!" The Desians left but Genis felt bad for what he done to Marble.

A while later, the mayor was upset at Lloyd for what he done to the village and yelled, "What have you done?! Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!" The village was burned in the fire and everything was burning out. Lloyd apologized but the mayor didn't take that excuse and complained, "You think you can fix this by apologizing?! The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?" Genis and Aster goes to Lloyd and Genis said, "Wait a minute! You're going to exile him?" Aster/Emil said, "Exile? What do you mean?" Mayor explained that Lloyd needs to leave since the Desians are coming for revenge. Aster said, "No..." Genis said, "That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble..." But then Mayor doesn't accept it, "Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions." Aster/Emil said, "So you don't cared about the people? Even if it's the same people from Iselia?" The villager said, "The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway." The Mayor continued, "Yes. Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died." Genis said, "You humans are all the same..." Aster/Emil said, "Genis..." Lloyd said, "That's enough, Genis. This was my fault." He decides to leave but then the villager said, "Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on a child..." But the other yelled, "What are you saying? Do you realize how many people died here because of him?" Genis said, "It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault too!" But then the Mayor said, "But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outside, raised by a dwarf." Then Genis said, "Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just a guilty as he is." Lloyd said, "Genis..." The Mayor said, "Fine then." But then Aster/Emil said, "Wait! If they're leaving, then I am too." The Mayor was surprised and asked, "But Aster, why?" Aster/Emil said, "They're my friends and I won't abandon them. So if they leave then I will as well."

The Mayor thought about it and said, "Very well. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announced the banishment of Lloyd, Genis, and Aster from the village of Iselia. Get out!" Lloyd apologized for the trouble as the villagers left. But Phaidra and Frank remains and she said, "If you feel that way. Please catch up to the Chosen and protect her, if in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you." Frank also said, "For I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Lloyd agreed, "Yes, I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who died because of me." Genis said, "I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always." Aster/Emil said, "And I'll follow you as well. I'll help my friends and I won't be a dog to run away from the Desians." Lloyd was wondering, "Wow, Aster, I never you were so brave." Emil was thinking, "Now, that he mentions it. How come I'm brave?" Lloyd asked, "The last time, we met you were timid but now you're brave so how did you do that?" Aster/Emil smiled and said, "Because Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." Lloyd and Genis were confused wondering what does it mean and Aster explained, "It means that your dream will come true if you know what's right." Lloyd and Genis smiled for that wisdom.

Then Lloyd asked, "Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento." Genis agreed and Lloyd explain, "I'll explain to you on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey. Genis and Aster agrees and Aster/Emil said, "Let's just hope if the others will be okay." Then they left but then Noishe was at the gate and Lloyd was asking Noishe to come with him and Phaidra and Frank said their good byes to them as they left to go to the Temple of Fire.

* * *

That's the end of the 6 chapter. The next will come soon. Please give me a review. I haven't got an review to my story except one. So give me a review please


	7. Entering Triet With Some Stuff

Chapter 7: Entering Triet With Some Stuff

When Lloyd, Aster/Emil, and Genis went out of Iselia due to the trouble they cause. They went to the campsite known as Nova's Caravan. And Lloyd asked the Merchant of who was here and he answered, "I'm the only one here right now? Who are you? Are you on a Pilgrimage?" Aster/Emil said, "Uh... we're..." But then Lloyd interrupted and said, "Pilgrimage? Hmm, yeah, something like that." The Merchant was surprised to meet someone so young and ask them to feel free to rest any time. And they did, they rested and they head off to the Temple of Fire but when they left, they notice Noishe was there and Lloyd notice something on Noishe's mouth and notice Lloyd's stuff. Genis said, "Look. Your bag's open. You probably dropped it yourself." Lloyd thanked Noishe and notice it was a letter from his dad. And Dirk wrote, "Dear Lloyd. Did you read the Traveler's Guide? It has the seven most well-known Dwarven Vows as well as knowledge necessary for your journey written in it. Make sure of this information and be sure to protect Colette. 14 years have passed since I found you and starting raising you. You were still barely able to walk. I remember how you were scared of me and always crying. And now you're grown into a strong swordsman. I'm grateful for you calling me non-human, your father. Someday, when you are a full-grown man. I'll have to a gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you go out there and fight."

Lloyd was silent and was glad for his dad. And the p.s came up, "P.S. it's not a written in the Traveler's Guide. So I'll write here about how to use EX Gems. Read it carefully and reference as it needed." Lloyd and the others read about the EX Gems and its skills. When they're done, they continued to the Temple of Fire. But then they saw the place and it was called the House of Salvation.

They stopped there and they were tired. Genis said, "I don't think we're going to find Colette just be walking around." Then Lloyd has an idea, "Let's try asking everyone we meet about Colette." Aster/Emil said, "Good idea, Lloyd. The people might seem Colette and the others." Genis said, "I guess that's all we can do. Okay then. Let's try asking that person there." He pointed to a traveler and asked, "Excuse me." The traveler said, "Hmm? What is it?" Genis asked him, "Did Colette... Did the Chosen's travel group pass by here?" But the traveler doesn't know and answered, "Beats me. I haven't seen them." Genis said, "I see..."Then the traveler said, "Are you three on a pilgrimage?" Genis answered, "Well, something like that." Then the traveler explained, "You don't look like you're very used to traveling. You have a Sylvarant Map, I see. Lend it to me just a moment." He added some new stuff onto the map and explained, "In each region of the world is something called a Guidepost Monument. When you find one, you'll be able to do what I did just now and travels in that area will become much easier." Genis didn't realized it, "I didn't know about that..." The traveler explained about the Long Range Mode and the Guidepost Monument. Genis thanked him as they left the town.

Along the way, they traveled to the desert and but it was hot and they can barely walked. Then they saw the town called Triet. When they went, they saw the Desians and went behind to Noishe. And then one of the Desians said, "This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately." One of the soldiers asked, "What does this Lloyd look like?" He answered and explained to him, "His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you." He agrees as he placed one of the posters on the billboard and left

Lloyd said, "Man... wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious." Aster/Emil said, "But the posters are they really looked like you in the poster, Lloyd?" Lloyd was annoyed and said, "What?! I look perfect like this. There's nothing wrong with my appearance." Then Genis said, "Yeah, but the last you did that. You bragged it too much." Lloyd sweatdropped and Genis continue, "Anyway, we need to hurry and find Colette." But then Aster/Emil said, "Wait, aren't we supposed to protect Colette when we look for her?" Lloyd agrees, "He's right. I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her. This is more like we're looking for her to get help." Genis said and explained, "Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!" Aster/Emil said, "I'm afraid he's right, Lloyd. We don't have time for this. The Desians will come after us and we need to find them to protect us." Lloyd was silent with nothing say.

During that time, they looked at the wanted poster and Genis said, "Is this the wanted poster?" They looked at it and notice the weird drawing of Lloyd and he said, "Am I this ugly?" Aster sweatdropped and said, "No, it's their drawing besides I think it looks..." Then Genis added, "Stupid?" Aster/Emil nodded, "Yeah! That one." Genis continued, "Aster's right, no one will recognized you with that stupid drawing. I think." Lloyd said, "Does that mean this picture makes me look stupid?" Aster and Genis were annoyed. They walked around town and the merchant saw one and said, "Say, you there." Lloyd said, "Hmm? Me?" The merchant said, "Can I get a minute of your time?" Lloyd agreed and the merchant said, "Good! I have a passion for making weapons and armor stronger with various materials." Lloyd nodded and the merchant continued and explained, "Yeah! But, lately, there are a lot of swordsmen that are all show. It's really depressing to see them. You aren't one of those, are you?" Lloyd said, "Of course not!" Then the merchant was excited and asked him to bring him a Beast Hide to make great values. Lloyd did and give him the Beast Hide. The merchant gave him Soft Leather in exchange in the Beast Hide. He said that he's also a customizer to make new stuff and Lloyd did and get Hard Leather armor. They did the talking and others got the other supplies


	8. The Desian Headquarters

Chapter : The Desian Headquarters

In the Triet. Lloyd and the others walk around the town and notice a tent with the Fortune Teller. And she welcomes them and said, "Welcome to the House of Fortune. What would you like me to divine for you?" Lloyd asked her, "Well, I'd like to know where Colette... where the Chosen is now." The Fortune teller thinks and agrees but the payment is 100 Gald. Three of them sweatdropped cause of the payment. Aster/Emil said, "But that sounds too-" But then Lloyd cover his mouth to save the trouble and the Fortune teller said, "Did you say something?" Lloyd said nervously, "Uh, n..no. He didn't say anything."

And then he pay the Fortune Teller. Then she saw her and said, "The Chosen is heading for the Oasis that is said to have been destroyed when Efreet went out of control." Genis asked, "Is that true?" The Fortune Teller answered, "The Chosen's companion said so. So there's no doubt." Three of them were silent and they left.

But when they about to leave, they heard a shout, "Wait!" They turn around and notices it was the Desians. One of them said, "Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?" One of them looked and knows he's the one. Aster/Emil said, "I can't believe that they think you looked like that silly drawing." Genis said, "Yep, they think you're good looking." Lloyd said, "Am I really look that bad?" The Desian said, "You must be Lloyd!" Lloyd said, "Yeah, that's right." Genis reminded Lloyd, "Hey, what about your usual "Who are you to ask my name" thing?" Aster/Emil said, "Wait, that's his usual thing? Isn't that rude thing to say, Lloyd?" Lloyd was embarrassed and said, "Sh-shut up! It wasn't that rude! Besides I'm not even gonna bother saying it." The Desian said, "I guess you can't run away with a poster of your face everywhere!" Lloyd was annoyed and yelled, "You're really starting to piss me off!" Aster/Emil said, "Yeah, and besides Lloyd doesn't even look like that! Your drawing is not good!" Lloyd said, "Enough with the drawing already! I get it already!" Aster/Emil said, "Sorry, Lloyd." He was silent as the Desian orders to attack.

They defeated the Desians and Lloyd said, "Heh. All talk." Genis said, "Lloyd, don't let your guard down, or you'll regret it." Aster/Emil agrees, "I think he's right, Lloyd. You can't go reckless and make things bad." Lloyd said, "I'm not letting my guard down and doing things bad. It's just that they were so pitiful."

But then Lloyd was attacked from behind, shock him, and knocked him down. Genis and Aster checked to see if he's okay. But then two desians came and captured them. When they captured them. Noishe was worried and decides to follow them out. At the near desert, The other Desians were guarding the door and one said, "I've brought Lloyd." But other said, "Who are those two kids?" He answered, "His friends, apparently. What should we do with them?" The other guard said, "The leader only wants Lloyd. I don't see any need to bring those two along." He understood as he push Genis and Aster out. The two people took Lloyd inside.

Genis and Aster waited. Genis said, "What's going to happen to us?" Aster/Emil doesn't know and said, "I don't know but this won't be good for us." Then Genis cried, "Lloyd forced us to come. I didn't wanna." Aster/Emil said, "Hey-hey! Don't cry! We'll find a way. I promise." Genis sniff and said, "You sure, Aster?" Aster/Emil said, "We can't let this get ahead of us. Richter taught me courage and I taught what's right. So we need to try out best for this." Genis nodded, "Yeah." The Guard felt bad and said, "Alright, you two! As a fellow kinsman, we'll let you two go. Now get out of here." Genis and Aster were surprised. The other guard said, "Are you sure that's all right?" The other said, "Heh, what can two kids do? Besides I think one can't fight us even with that weapon." Genis and Aster were about to leave and Genis said, "Thank you for freeing us! We'll never forget this. Good bye, mister." Aster/Emil said, "Yeah, that was nice of you, bye!" Both of them were silent and ask them to get out and they did. When they left, Genis and Aster saw Noishe. Genis said, "Noishe! You followed us! Okay, let's save Lloyd together!" Aster/Emil agreed, "Right, Lloyd is our friend and we can't abandon him like that. Let's go!"

At the Base, Lloyd woke up and notice that he was in a cell. Then he overheard a conversation from the soldiers and one of them said, "...if so. I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid." The other soldier agrees, "Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution." Lloyd thinks it was crazy. Then another soldier came and said, "Hey, Lord Botta's calling you." One soldier understood as those two left leaving one to guard. Lloyd thought he could use his weapons but unfortunately they took his equipment and he can't open the cell with the guard around. He notice he still has the Sorcerer's Ring and thought of a good idea, "If I can hit the guard with this, this will be the perfect chance to escape."

And he did, as the guard left. Lloyd opens the cell and notice the hall with the chest has his equipment and got it back. When he was about to escape to the door. The two guards came back and saw Lloyd's escaped. Lloyd has no choice but to fight his way out and he did. When he came into a room, he saw a mechanism that has something. But when he was about to check, he heard a noise and hid himself. He notice it was the soldiers looking for Lloyd as they walked around the hall and they can't seem to find him. One said, "That's strange. How can we miss him when there's only one passage?" Then they give up and head back. But then one notices something, "Oh yeah. This room has a special mechanism." They placed monsters to open the doors. The other soldier said, "It's annoying to go through all the trouble of electrifying them and moving them over the panels just to open the door." One said, "Lord Botta sure like to do things the hard way." Then they left to continue finding Lloyd."

Lloyd was annoyed when they keep saying red cause of his clothes and then he check the mechanism and it change the function of the Sorcerer's Ring. Lloyd felt the power of the ring and he sense the fire into electricity. Then he said, "Maybe I can stop those weird machines with this. I guess I should check out any weird devices like this." And he did as he shock one of them and he shocked another and it open the door. He went to another room where a weird thing in the middle is and the three pillars spins. Lloyd thought if he shock one, then it would work. He did it and it opens a passage to the control room. He went to another room but was caught by the soldier. Lloyd was nervous as he went to another room where he can hide.

He was safe when he came in, but then someone was behind him and asked, "And just who the hell are you?" Lloyd turn around and he was caught. The man was about to use his spell but then Lloyd asked him back, "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!" The man thought that was brave of him to say and laughed, "Hahaha! You certainly have guts." But then the man disagrees, "But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you." Lloyd said back, "What a coincidence, cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is." The man was irritated, "Why you little!..." The man was about to attack as Lloyd defend himself. But then the man notice something on Lloyd's hand and finally notices who that boy is, "An Exsphere! You're... Lloyd!" Lloyd asked, "And if I am?" The man inspects him and said, "Hmm. I can see the resemblance."

Then the alarm came as Lloyd attacks but the man dodged it. Then the door opens with the soldiers and their boss. And he said, "Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" Then Lloyd saw and notices them and said, "You're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" The man notices and said, "So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!" Then the man ordered Botta, "Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me." Botta asked, "What of the Chosen?" He said, "I'll leave that to you." Botta understood. The man said to Lloyd, "Lloyd. The next time we meet, you're mine. Just you wait." And then he left with Botta and his soldiers behind. Botta and the soldiers surrounded Lloyd as the others came to the rescue.

Genis said, "Lloyd! Are you okay?" Colette said, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Aster/Emil said, "I think he's safe, Colette." Kratos said, "I think he is." But then Richter flick his hair and said, "He must've got lucky this time." Aster/Emil doesn't agreed and said, "Richter..." Lloyd was surprised and said, "You guys all came for me?" Aster/Emil said, "Of course, Lloyd. We're friends. We helped each other." Lloyd was surprised, "Aster..." Then Botta said, "Perfect timing. I'll take of everyone at once!" Kratos said, "Get ready." Richter said, "Don't let us down." Then the battle begins.

As the others defeated the foot soldiers, they defeated Botta and won. Botta was tired and said, "Ugh... I underestimated your abilities." Then he drop his weapon and left. Then Raine and she noticed a weapon and pick up. She asked, "Isn't this a..." Lloyd noticed Raine, "Professor!" Then Raine said, "Ah, Lloyd. Genis and Aster told me what happened." Raine looked at them and said, "I apologize for the trouble they caused you." But Lloyd doesn't mind, "No, I'm the one that dragged Genis and Aster into it. I'm sorry." But then Richter flicked his glasses, "Are we done talking? Let's just get out of here before they come again." Kratos agrees, "He's right. We shouldn't chit chat now. We can't stay here long you know." Raine agreed too, "You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go." And then they left the base.

On the outside, Lloyd saw Noishe, "Noishe! You came, too?" Noishe was scared. Then Raine asked Lloyd, "I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon... Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?" Everyone turned around and looked at Raine. Kratos answered, "It would seem so." Lloyd thought of something, "Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere, too." Kratos was a little silent and said, "... So you noticed." Lloyd said, "Well, duh." But Raine was wondering, "What are they, exactly?" Kratos said, "It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." Lloyd agreed, "Yeah. Okay, Noishe! Let's go back now!" Noishe agrees as they head back to Triet and went to the inn.

* * *

And that's chapter 8. Give me a review and such.


	9. The Triet Inn

The Triet Inn

When they left the base, they went to the inn for discussions. Raine said, ".. In other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Then Raine was now in Ruin Mode and said excitedly, "I wonder if I could use one, too?!" But then Richter disagrees, "I don't think that works." Kratos agrees, "He's right. That would be difficult." Then Kratos explains, "Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest." Then Colette asked, "Um... can't we make a Key Crest?" Kratos answers and explains, "As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to the dwarves."

Then Lloyd said, "Yeah. I can engrave that charm... er crest, but only my dad can process the ore." Aster/Emil said, "Too bad we don't have any inhibitor ore. That way, it would be helpful to do that." Then Raine said, "Aster! That's a great idea!" Aster/Emil asked, "I am? What do you mean?" Raine said, "We have these inhibitor ores from these materials." They were surprised as Raine took out some stuff. Then Genis asked, "Raine! Did you bring these from our house?!" Raine answered, "Of course. They're very valuable research materials. This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausolem. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This is a Priest's Crown from the Asgard Ruins. This is a yellow ore from the Hima mines..." Lloyd interrupted, "What the? It's all junk!" Raine was surprised and Aster stands back and said in his thinking, 'Uh-oh, here it comes." Raine came up to Lloyd and said angrily, "What did you just say?!" Lloyd was nervous from that.

Then Kratos noticed something on the ground and pick up and said, "Hmm? This is..." Then Raine notices and said, "Ah, I picked it up in front of the human ranch. It was engraved with angelic language, so I took it home." Then Lloyd realize something and said, "Professor! This is a Key Crest!" Aster/Emil said, "You can tell by the looks." Richter said, "If you seen the Key Crest then you would've known what it looks like." But then Kratos said, "Unfortunately, this crest is half worn out. It's unusable like this." Then Aster/Emil asked, "Can't we fix it?" Then Lloyd said, "I can fix that. Don't worry, Professor. You'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow."

As the night come, Lloyd manage to make a Key Crest and going to it to the Raine. He went upstairs where he notice Aster is there. He asked, "Aster?" Aster/Emil noticed Lloyd and said, "Lloyd?!" Lloyd said, "Sorry, I startled you." Aster shook his head, "No, it's not your fault." Then Lloyd asked, "So why are you still awake?" Aster/Emil was thinking and decided to say, "Lloyd, I want the Exsphere on me too!" Lloyd was surprised and asked, "Huh? Why?" Aster/Emil said, "I know that the Exsphere can have the side effect. But I want to use it to save my friends and stop the Desians." Lloyd said, "But to do that you need the Key Crest and we don't have another one." Aster said, "Then once we find another one, put it on me please, Lloyd." Then Lloyd agreed, "Alright then, but first I better give this to the Professor." Aster was curious, "You mean you finished it already?" Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, I manage to make it. And now I'll give it to the Professor." Aster asked, "Can I come with you, Lloyd?" Lloyd said, "Sure." Aster smiled, "Thanks." Then they headed to Raine and Genis's room. But then Lloyd said, "But first let's go to Colette's room" Aster was confused but agrees, "OK." Then they went in.

They notice Colette's asleep as they were about to leave, but then Colette said, "Lloyd... Aster..." They notice Colette's awake as she said, "I'm sorry that Father, Grandmother, and I couldn't prevent your exile." Lloyd said, "You dork. It's not your fault, so you don't need to worry about it. And besides, I'm the reason why the village was devastated." Then Aster/Emil said, "He's right. You don't have to apologize for something like this. Besides it's not just his fault, I'm the one who could've helped him instead of taking the blame too." Then Colette got out of bed and said, "For Marble's sake, and for the sake of the villagers that were killed. I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world." Lloyd and Aster agreed and they apologize for waking her, then they said goodnight as those two left. Then Colette said, "I'm going to do my best for the two of you, Lloyd and Aster."

Then they headed in to Raine and Genis's room. Lloyd and Aster notice that Raine is busy and Aster said, "Raine, you're still awake?" Raine answered, "Yes, I've been organizing the data we've collected about monsters. And what are you two doing up at this hour?" Lloyd answered, "I was fixing your Key Crest." Raine thanked and said, "Thank you, but you mustn't overexert yourself. It's going to be a long journey, after all. I don't mind if it takes a while to fix it." Then Lloyd thought and said, "So are you saying that it's for Genis, Me, and Aster to come along on this journey?" Raine said, "Wasn't that your intent from the beginning? Stop pretending." Aster agrees, "And I thought I was the one who requested to join." Lloyd yelled, "What does that suppose to mean?" Aster was nervous and then they calm down.

Lloyd was forgotten something and said, "Oh yeah. I fixed the Key Crest, so here, take it." He gave her the Crest as she looked at it, "You fixed it already? Thank you, Lloyd! So this is an Exsphere!" Lloyd said, "Ask Genis to show you how to use it." Then Lloyd and Aster noticed Genis is asleep and Lloyd said, "That's some impressive snoring." Then Aster/Emil noticed and said, "Lloyd... You're not thinking of doing that, are you?" Lloyd said, "Oh, come on, Aster. Have a little fun." Aster said, "Well, OK just this once, if you want to." Lloyd decides to pinch his nose and heard a loud snort and it surprised them. Aster said, "That was scary!" Raine was annoyed and said, "Silly boys..." Then Lloyd and Aster decides to go back to their rooms, "Well, Aster and I were going to go now. Good night, Professor. " Aster said, "Yeah, Good night, Raine." Raine thanked them and said goodnight to them. When they left, Raine has begun in ruin mode and said excitedly, "Heheheheheh! So this is an Exsphere! MARVELOUS!"

When they left the room, Lloyd noticed Kratos is leaving the inn and Aster said, "I wonder what's Kratos doing at this hour?" Lloyd thought and said, "Well I better follow him, you better head back down to your room." Aster said, "You mean I can't come with you?" Lloyd said, "Don't get me wrong, Aster. I believe this is only the matter between me and Kratos so I'll need to do it alone this time." Aster nodded and agreed, "Alright then, goodnight." "Goodnight, Aster." Lloyd went outside and then Aster/Emil said, "I guess I was wrong, that Lloyd wasn't the one I heard in Palmacosta. But if he wasn't the one who killed my parents, then who was that guy?"

When Lloyd is outside, he noticed Kratos is talking to Noishe. Lloyd was behind him and then Kratos raised his sword and was about to attack then he noticed it was Lloyd. Kratos apologized, "I'm sorry to have startled you." But Lloyd didn't accepted it, "Startled isn't the word for it!" Kratos warned him, "You'd best not stand behind me." Lloyd agrees. Then Kratos continues to look at Noishe. Lloyd asked, "Do you like animals?" Kratos said, "No, not particularly." Lloyd explains, "...Well, Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you. He usually doesn't like strangers." Then Kratos said, "I once had a pet, long ago." Lloyd asked, "Really?" Then Kratos looks at him, Lloyd was nervous and said, "Wh...what? What are you staring at me like that for?" Kratos answered, "... Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on eliminating your vulnerabilities. And also take Aster's advice to let Richter train you to be better. If you care about your life." Kratos went back into the inn and head inside. But then Lloyd was upset and said, "Grrrr! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything!" Then Lloyd thought about it and said, "...Well...a lot better than me. Damn!"

Back inside the inn, Richter was talking Emil, "It seems you've gotten better along with Lloyd." Emil said, "You really think so?" Richter said, "How else you've able to help him on his journey?" Emil thought about it and said, "Richter..." Richter said, "What is it?" Emil said, "When I noticed Lloyd, I thought I wouldn't forgive him for his troubles at Palmacosta but then I guess wrong that Lloyd wasn't responsible for my parent's death." Richter was silent and Emil said, "Do you know who killed my parents, Richter?" Richter turned around, "How the hell should I know? I wasn't even there in Palmacosta." Emil said, "Oh..." Then Richter said, "Anyway, we need to go to sleep. We should be able to go to the Triet Ruins." Emil asked, "That's where Ignis the Centurion of Fire is at, Right?" Richter nodded, "That's right, but since Ratatosk didn't awaken them yet. They didn't appear here. So they don't existed yet." Emil was surprised, "But if that's true then is that the reason why Tenebrae and Aqua haven't been here with us?" Richter nodded, "That's right. Because of that, they either went to their altar or they already went to Mausolem without us." Emil asked, "But what are we supposed to do if there's a Centurion's core there?" Richter thought and said, "Leave it." Emil was confused, "Huh?" Richter explained, "It'll be the best if we don't get the cores from this time." Emil said, "But why?" Richter answered, "Because if we take the cores from this time, you never have met the others from two years later." Emil thought and understands, "Oh..." Richter was angry, "Don't get upset. Doing like that will make you a dog." Emil steps back a little, "Ok, I'm sorry." Richter said, "Why are you apologizing without reasons?" Emil said, "Oh, I'm- oh right." Richter looked outside the window, "It's getting late, we need to rest now." Emil nodded, "Ok, good night, Richter." Richter said, "Night." Then they went to bed.

In the morning, Lloyd went outside the inn, where he sees the others gathering other waiting for Lloyd. They notices he's out and they were annoyed from that. Then Kratos announced, "We can finally head out to release the seal." Colette agrees, "Yes, I'll do my best!" Then Raine said, "The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southeast of here." Lloyd was excited, "Cool! Let's go check out the seal!" Genis said, "We'll see if that enthusiasm last..." Aster/Emil agrees, "I guess that's how he is.." But then Richter said, "Look everyone, we just need to release the seal, there's no time for fun and games." Lloyd was annoyed, "You know, sometimes, you're the one who has no fun at all." Then Richter yelled, "What did you say?!" But then Aster/Emil stopped the fight, "Wait! You can't fight for something like this. What's important is heading to the Triet Ruins, that's all." Raine agrees, "He's right, we should just hurry and go." Lloyd agrees too, "Alright! Just you wait, I'll be fine!" Then Raine knows something and said, "Oh, I just remembered. Let me give you this." Raine gave Lloyd a Monster List to gather data on the enemies. Then they left Triet and heads on to the Ruins.

* * *

That concludes chapter 9, the next chapter will be about the Triet Ruins so I'll make the next one soon. So how do you like this? Give me a review.


	10. The Triet Ruins

Chapter 10: The Triet Ruins

When everyone is traveling through the desert, everyone made it to the Triet Ruins aka The Temple of Fire. But as they got there. Noishe feels hot including Lloyd. Lloyd whined, "Ah, so hot... man. I'm beat." Genis said, "See? You're already worn out." Aster/Emil agrees, "Yeah, you should've just took a break instead of keep going." Lloyd complained, "I'm sick of this desert." Richter said, "Quit your whining, you fool! This is the only place to go to the Temple of Fire and you complained? What a dog." Lloyd then got mad, "What did you say?!" Aster/Emil said, "Stop it, guys! Don't let the heat get to you. Please calm down." Then they calmed down as Noishe whined. Lloyd asked, "What's wrong, Noishe?" Kratos warned, "Be on your guard. There are enemies about!" Richter agreed, "And stay on your guard. And don't fall back!" Then they notices monsters over there and attacks them and won.

When the battle is over, Kratos said, "This is going to be a nuisance." Lloyd asked, "What is?" Kratos said and explained, "Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself." Then Colette asked, "Are you talking about self defense training?" Richter nodded, "That's right." Then Kratos said, "Yeah, something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles. I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy." Richter said, "Hope you don't mess this up, even if it's easy."

Lloyd said excitedly, "Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!" Aster/Emil said, "I don't think that will work." Genis said, "Yeah, I think you're just imagining things..." Then Raine noticed and said, "Hmm, what happened to Noishe?" Everyone looked around and Lloyd said, "You're right. He's gone. Ah, man. He's ran off again." Kratos said, "He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with the monsters around." Then Richter tipped his glasses and said, "Hmph, that's what you get for being a dog. Even if Noishe is a dog." Lloyd was upset, "Why you...!" Aster/Emil said, "Stop! Please, just calm down, Lloyd. Richter please don't say that to Lloyd." Richter turns back and flick his hair, "You're always so naive, Aster." Kratos said, "Enough talking. Let's just go." Everyone nodded as they went on to the ruins.

At the ruins, Colette noticed the seal on the pedestal, "Say, is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it..." Richter looked and said, "I think it is." Raine said excitedly, "Fantastic!" Everyone was confused as they noticed Raine in Ruin Mode. She said, "Look at the slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than surrounding stone!" She looks and laughs, "Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" As she touched the stone, she said excitedly, "This is polycarbonate. Developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!" Everyone is silent as Kratos asked, "...is she always like this?" Aster/Emil thinks, 'Guess they didn't realized Raine's Ruin Mode.' Genis was nervous and Richter said, "These artifacts have something in common with the chosens." Lloyd asked, "How would you know?" Richter explained, "A long time ago, I did some research to each ruins and civilizations, that's all I know." Lloyd then said, "Really? Then can you explain to me-" Then Richter interrupted, "I have nothing else to say."

Then Lloyd decides to ignored it for now as Raine goes closer to the pedestal and he said, "...Is she?" Genis tried to hide it but couldn't keep it and sighs, "... I've been trying so hard to hide it, too." Aster sweat dropped, "I guess they didn't realized it til now." Then Raine noticed something, "Hmm? This depression... it reads, "Oracle Stone." Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance." Lloyd asked, "Really?" Then Aster said, "Hmm? How come?" Raine explained, "This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it."

Colette then placed her hand on the pedestal and the entrance has opened, "It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!" Genis said, "Yes, I think we all know that already." Lloyd said excitedly, "Alright! Now it's getting excited! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Aster agrees, "Yeah! Thought I hope we'll survive from this." Richter tipped his glasses, "You'll do fine. You're already got the training already so just do it." Aster nodded as they went inside.

Along the way, they saw some monsters here and fight their way through. They manage to make the path through the portal by using the fire onto the holes. As they went to the portal, they made to the Seal of Fire. Aster whispered to Richter, "Richter, this is..." Richter nodded, "Yes, this is entrance that leads to the Centurion's core. However it's locked, so we can't get in." Aster?Emil never realized it and so he decides to ignore until the time comes. While they looked, Raine was excited and said, "This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!" As they went near the altar. The altar is activating and everyone was surprised. Aster/Emil said, "Whaa? What's happening?!" Richter yelled, "Something's coming! Prepare yourself!" The guardian of the alter appears and begins to fight them.

Then they defeated the guardian and won. When they defeated him, the altar has activated and reveals something. The message from Colette's father, "You, the chosen of regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." Colette accepts as she prayed, "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" Aster/Emil noticed something and said to himself, "I never realized the altar can also give Colette the powers." Then the power of the altar was activated and Lord Remiel appear from the sky. He congratulated for completing her mission. Then he explained, "The Guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels." She thanked her father as she obtain the power of the angels and obtain her wings. Everyone was surprised. Lord Remiel explained, "The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." Colette accepted the trial and her father continued, "The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar." She agrees as Lord Remiel disappears.

He continued to say his words to her, "I shall await you at the next seal. The Chosen of Regeneration. My beloved daughter, Colette." As the ceremony is over, Lloyd said surprisingly, "Colette... has wings!" Emil notices and said, "I-I never realized Colette has them!" Then Richter thinks, 'So that's how Colette got her wings. I never thought of that.' Colette turned and said, "Uh huh. And look, I can put them away, too." She did as the wings disappeared. Genis said excitedly, "Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Colette said excitedly too, "Here, look look!" She did again as she make them appear and trying to flap them. Everyone was silence and Lloyd explained, "He said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!" Then Aster/Emil thinks, 'Doesn't he realized that Raine couldn't swim? Maybe he doesn't know." Then Raine said, "A ship... hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Genis and Colette were having fun and Lloyd laughed, "Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough." Both of they were done and said in unison, "Okay." And then they left the fire temple and move on to the next location.

* * *

That concludes part 10 in the story. The next will come soon. Please give me a review for this.


	11. Meet Sheena Fujibayashi

Chapter 11: Meet Sheena Fujibayashi: The Clumsy Assassin

When they left the Triet Ruins, Colette kneels down and the others were surprised for that. Lloyd came to her, "Colette! Are you okay?!" Aster/Emil said, "Are you really okay, Colette?" Colette nodded, "I'm... fine..." But Genis disagrees, "You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white! It's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out." But Lloyd disagrees, "I don't think that has anything to do with it." Then Richter tipped his glasses, "Fraid' that we can't waste time here. We need to hurry if we need to save Colette's condition." Raine agrees, "He's right. Her lips are turning purple. We must get to a doctor in the city immediately." Then Kratos suggested, "Wait, it's best not to move her." Lloyd asked why and Kratos explains, "Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be a best to let her rest here." Richter agreed, "He's right, if we move her, her conditions will get worse and she won't be able to overcome to trials. That's why it'll be the best to let her rest to recover her strength."

Colette said tirelessly, "I'm...okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble..." Lloyd yelled, "Stop apologizing all the time, you dork! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel." Colette sighed, "You're right... I'm sorry." Lloyd sighed, "Well. Anyway... let's set up camp before it gets dark." At night, they set up camp and rest there. During camping, they talked about some stuff around to each other. Then Lloyd goes to Colette and tries to give her the present but it was broken. Lloyd said, "I wonder when it was broken? I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one." Colette said, "Thanks... and... I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you." Lloyd said, "Don't worry about it. By the way, you haven't been eating at all. Are you still feeling sick?" Colette shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just... don't... seem to have much of an appetite." Lloyd said, "You won't be able to keep up your strength if you don't eat." Colette agrees and starts to cough. Raine suggests that Lloyd can't push her too much. Genis said, "Colette is delicate, unlike you." Aster/Emil said, "Just leave her be, Lloyd. She can't keep up with the conditions." Lloyd yelled, "Shut it!" He apologized to Colette and she said, "No, no. I'm okay... I'm really sorry for worrying you."

Then Richter walks off even ignoring Kratos's warning and Aster/Emil decides to following him. When Richter looks at the sky, Emil came and say, "Hey Richter." Richter looks at him and said, "I'm sorry that I'm using you as my old friend even we're insisted we're enemies." Emil gasped for that, Richter said, "What's with that face?" Emil answered, "It's the first time I heard you apologized to me." Richter tipped his spectacles, "Maybe it would be." Then Emil asked, "Is there a way for us to get back?" Richter asked him backed, "What do you mean? You wanted answers if Lloyd was the one who killed your parents. Isn't that enough?" Emil nodded but was sad and said, "But we shouldn't have traveled back in time. What about the law of cause and effect?" Richter answered, "We know that we traveled here when the portal malfunctioned but I don't think it'll be the same with the same one here in this time." Then Richter turned around, "So I don't know how are we going to get back. But until then we need to continue the world of regeneration with them. Maybe if I'm here I could stop Ratatosk and prevent him for what he has done." Emil asked, "What did he do?" Richter doesn't replied and he answered, "It's not of your concerns." Then Emil yelled, "But you can't kill him! If you do that then what would happen to this world?!" Richter said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him." Emil said, "Huh?" Richter explained, "Once the world of regeneration is done, I need all the heroes to help me and you to meet Ratatosk, maybe if he listens to them, maybe the world would be saved for that." Emil nodded, "That's a good idea." Richter said, "Now you better head back and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Emil nodded as he went back. Richter thinks, "Aster, I will stop him from killing you. And I will put a stop to his demise for calling us parasites."

Emil came and noticed Colette leaves and Genis laughs. Emil came and said, "Hey, where's Colette going?" Genis answered and laughed, "She's going out for a walk. Lloyd wanted to come but he-got-re-je-ct-ed." Lloyd yelled, "Shut up, Genis!" Aster/Emil looks at Colette and thinks, "Is she going to be alright? When I met her, she doesn't seem to have a condition like that. Maybe something happen and it has to be Remiel. I will help Colette and saved the others soon." At the lake, Colette coughs and said to herself, "What's happening to me?"

At the morning, they are heading off to the next destination of Palmacosta but first they had to head off to the inn for a rest then when the others are asleep, Lloyd felt someone is here and yelled, "Whoa! Who's there?!" Then the lights turn on, "What was that?!" The others came in when they heard a noise, Kratos asked, "What's wrong?" Lloyd answer, "Some weird guy came in here." Colette asked, "Are you hurt?" Richter said, "He looks fine at least he wasn't causing trouble." Aster/Emil said, "Richter..." Lloyd said, "No, don't worry Aster, I'm already getting used to it. But I'm fine." Raine said, "It may have been a Desian. Everyone, be careful." Genis said, "Seems like Lloyd's always got someone after him. " Lloyd yelled, "What, so it's my fault?! Seriously, though, we can't be too careful. I'll be fine, but Colette and the Professor, you two be careful." Both of them agreed.

The next morning, they head off to the Ossa Trail that can lead them to Palmacosta. When they took the trail, they heard a voice, "Stop!" That's when the ninja appears from the cliffs. Then Emil knows someone at the statue from Luin, "That's the hero of the world of regeneration, Sheena Fujibayashi!" Lloyd said, "What?" Colette said, "Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Lloyd answered, "Not that I'm aware of." Sheena asked, "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" Colette noticed and answered, "Oh, that's me." Sheena looks at her and said, Prepare to die!" When Sheena tried to attack, Colette trips and hits the lever which opens the holes and Sheena fell in. Colette said, "Oh no! What should I do? I did it again." Richter said, "Don't feel bad about that, Colette." Raine agreed, "He's right. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed." Colette stands down, "But.." Lloyd said, "Well... I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her." Aster/Emil agreed, "Yeah me too." Richter flicked his hair, "Hmph, so now you're naive as well, Lloyd." Lloyd yelled, "At least I cared about one person than some stubborn old geezer!" Richter yelled, "What did you said?!" Aster said, "Please stop causing this! I know you two don't like each other but fighting isn't going solve anything." Raine agreed, "I afraid he's right. For now I hope to see if she's okay down there." Genis looked at the hole and explained, "Even assuming her weight to be 45kgs and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." Lloyd said, "Gravity constant? I don't understand what you just said, but she's alive right?" Genis answered, "Probably." Aster said, "Then that means she's okay. But just lucky though." Lloyd said, " Still, man. She may be lucky to survive but she's got some bad luck. Standing right on top of a trapdoor and all." Raine said, "It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." Kratos said, "We should get moving." Lloyd asked, "Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?" Richter said, "Just leave her be. She's too much trouble for us now." Kratos said also, "And besides, she'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger." Then they continued on to the path. Emil thinks, "Maybe I shouldn't tell them it was Sheena, it would need a reason how I know her. I can't alternate the time. It's best if I don't interfered with anything."

When they walked around the mountain path. They noticed the assassin, Sheena came from the entrance, "W-Wait!" Lloyd sweat-dropped and said, "Wow, she caught up with us." Aster said, "She must've quite a speed like a ninja." Colette smiled and said "Oh, thank goodness!" Sheena said, "D-don't move." Raine said, "A wise decision." Sheena prepared her move and said, "I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!" She runs to them as they took out their weapons and battled her and defeated her. When they did, Sheena said, "Ugh... Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" Then she disappeared in a smoke as Lloyd said, "Wait!" Lloyd asked, "Why are people trying to kill us?" Kratos answered, "There are always those that reject salvation." Genis said, "Maybe she's a Desian." Aster shooked his head, "No, if she is then she would've used magic against us to defeated us." Richter said, "Aster's got a point. Besides there's no way a Desian can hired a assassin." Kratos said, "Who knows? At any rate, we are in a constant danger. That's all we have to know." Raine said, "Those clothes..." Lloyd looked at Raine and said, "Professor, something wrong?" They all looked at her and said, "No, it's nothing. Let's go." Lloyd suggests, "Anyway, let's go look for a place where we can get a ship." Then they head off to Palmacosta.


	12. Palmacosta Desian

Chapter 12: Palmacosta Desians

The travelers went to Izoold because they need a boat to go. However, when Lloyd ask Max, the owner of the shop to take them to Palmacosta, he said no because the sea is dangerous. So Lloyd decides to find a way to travel to Palmacosta through the seas. While he was in Izoold, he went into a house and saw someone named Lyla who mentioned Aifread. Genis walks to her and said, "If you're looking for Aifread. We heard he went back to his hometown." She turns around and yelled, "What did you say?! Is it true?!" Genis said, "Uh yeah. Don't you two think so too, Lloyd and Aster?" Aster/Emil said, "Yeah, it's true. Isn't it, Lloyd?" Lloyd answered, "Yeah. So it seems, anyway..." She yelled, "This is my chance!" Then she runs and left. Lloyd, Genis, and Aster were silent and decide to follow her.

When they headed to port, they saw her arguing with Max, "What's the matter with you?! You're going to refuse my request? He's returned to his hometown of Luin!" Max explained, "It's not like that. There are like giant monsters at sea now. It's dangerous, and I care about you too much to let you come aboard. That's all." She said, "Fine, then you go deliver the letter for me." She gave him the letter, but Max refused and yelled, "No! Why should I have to act as a go-between for my rival in love!" She was upset and then she has an idea, "Oh, please, stop whining! Fine!" She saw them and ask them, "Do you see anyone else come here? I'd like you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin." They walk to her and Aster said, "But we can't do that since we can't go across the sea." She suggests, "If you deliver it, I'll have Max take you on his boat." Max shook his head, "You can't be serious!" Lloyd accepted the request and she said, "Then it's settled. Alright, Max?" Max refused, "I.. I'm not going to do it." Then Lyla complained, "You're kidding me! Are you saying it's alright if my letter doesn't make it to Aifread?" Max said nervously, "L..Lyla! No, I mean, it's not... I don't mean that." Then Lyla complains again, "Then, what do you mean?! If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do this on my own. Okay, okay , I'll go, I'll go. Dammit." She said, "You should've just said this from the start." She walks to Lloyd, "Then it's in your hands now. Make sure it gets to him." He got the letter and then she left. Lloyd said, "She's really pushy." Aster/Emil said, "Well at least we can get to the boat." Then Richter said, " We better go now." Max said, "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

Then Lloyd asked Max to get on the boat and the others are on it as well. Lloyd said, "Now we can finally go to the next seal." Colette said, "Yeah!" Then Raine said nervously, "I was afraid this journey would force me on this boat sooner or later." Richter looked at Raine, "Don't tell me you're seasick, are you?" Raine said, "Uh, yes." Kratos was silent as the boat moves to the sea. Genis said excitedly, "We're at the sea! We're at the sea!" Aster/Emil said, "Be careful, Genis. You'll fall off." Lloyd agreed, "He's right. This boat's tiny. Do you want to fall off?" Max said mocking, "Gee. I'm sorry that my ship is too 'tiny' for you!" Colette said worriedly, "I'm gonna fall!" Aster/Emil said, "Don't worry, I'll help you, Colette!" As they travel through seas. They made it to the port of Palmacosta. Max said, "We're here!" Lloyd asked and said, "Thanks, Max. But what are you going to do now?" Max answered, "I'll request escort from a Palmacosta Warship or something. Well, take care." Lloyd said, "Sorry for making you take us all the way out here. Be careful on your way back." Max said, "You, too." Then Lloyd said, "Okay, let's go look for clues about the next seal."

When they searched around town looking for clues, Colette accidentally bumped into one of them, "There she goes again." Genis said. The woman complained, "Oww! What did you do that for?!" Colette stands up and apologized. But then she noticed her item broke, "Ahh! The Palma Potion that we just received. The man complained, "Hey, lady. That was a very valuable potion!" He asked, "How are you planning on making up for this?" Colette suggests, "I'll buy a replacement potion right away." The man yelled, "Replacement potion?! Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?!" Lloyd said, "Oh, come on. Now you just sound like an idiot." Richter tipped his glasses, "He's more like a dog than an idiot." The man yelled again, "What-did-you-say?! Do you know who we are?!" Lloyd said, "And should I care because?" The man said, "Why you little.." The girl with the hat, "Stop. I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Don't start any unnecessary trouble." The girl agreed, "I agree. let's just have them replace the potion." The man said, "Bah. You just got lucky this time, kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion." Lloyd suggests, "There's no need to bother with it, Colette!" Colette disagrees, "No, I ran into them, so I have to pay for them." Aster agrees, "Yeah, if we broke, we have to fix it. We can't cause trouble. We have to pay it." Lloyd sighed and said, "Fine, alright." They went to the store to get a Palma Potion, however it was sold out. So they'll wait until they can get more stock.

Then they went to another store where they see the Desians causing trouble with a store manager named, Chocolat. She said to them, "Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" One of the Desian solders said, "You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this." She yelled, "I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you!" Her mother named, Cacao said to her, "Chocolat, stop!" Chocolat said to her, "But Mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!" The Soldier said, "You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl! You keep that up and we can't guarantee what will happen to you or this city." Chocolat yelled and explained, "Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!" He was about to something to Chocolat but then the other Soldier said, "Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission for Lord Magnius to go any further. " The first one calm down as the other explained, "Depending on Lord Magnius' mood. You might or might not get to keep that little pretty head of yours." They were about to leave and notice some people, Lloyd and the others turn their faces around so they won't recognize them. Then Chocolat said, "Well then, I'm off to work, Mom." She accepts as Chocolat leaves. Cacao said, "I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled. Please, relax and take a look around." And so they did and got the Palma Potion and then left.

While they continuing walking around in the Palmacosta. They went to the town square and saw the Governor-General Dorr talking to a boy. He said to her, "Governor-General Dorr! Dad was taken away to the Ranch and hasn't come back. Even though I'm a good boy!" Dorr said to him, "Hang on just a little longer. I promised, remember? I'll save everyone who's been taken away to the ranch." He said, "But I'm lonely." The girl who appears to be the daughter of Dorr said, "Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city. My mother died of an illness, but your father should still be alive, I'm sure he'll come back." The boy asked, "Really?" He answered, "Yes. They were all taken away because they fought back against the Desians. I swear I'll rescue them." The boy said "Okay. I'll wait for Dad to come back home." Dorr said, "Good boy. Let's go, Kilia." She agrees as they went to the office. Lloyd asked, "Who was that?" Aster said, "That's Governor-General Dorr. He's the one who helps people." Lloyd asked, "Then what's he doing now?" The old man answered, "He's recruiting soldiers and resisting Desians. He's a wonderful man." The woman said, "After losing his wife to an illness, he's raising his daughter, Kilia all by himself." The old man continued, "As long as Governor-General Dorr is here, we won't submit to Desians. Even if we're carried off to the ranch. Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him." Colette said, "The people of this city are all so strong." Lloyd said, "That Dorr person must be a great man." Aster/Emil nodded, "Yeah, he was like a savior to us." Then Lloyd asked, "Say Aster, you knew this place like you lived here, do you?" Aster nodded, "Yeah, I lived here. But I don't live in the city." Colette asked, "Is your parents here, Aster?" Emil was worried after hearing that and said, "No." Lloyd and Colette look at each other and he said to him, "Is your parents captured by the Desians?" Emil couldn't keep it a secret so he thought up a lie so they wouldn't know his time, "Yes, they taken, before long I though I would go and stop them but I couldn't then I decide to go find someone who can help me, that's when I met Richter. He help me believed in him and I help him believed within us. He said we had to go to Iselia to see if my parents were there. That's when I met you." They would notice that fact and Colette said, "So that's why you came to Iselia." Then Lloyd said, "Unfortunately, we were at the ranch, however I don't see your parents. Did you see them?" Aster shook his head, "No, I don't see them. They must've been here in this ranch near Palmacosta." Lloyd said, "Then we'll do what we can to help you, Aster!" Aster/Emil said, "Lloyd... Colette..." Colette agreed, "Yeah, you were our best friend. We'll do anything to help you to get your parents back!" Aster nodded, "Thank you, guys."

Then they continued on. They were heading to the Church where they noticed the stand where the same girl is there. Chocolat saw them and said, "Oh, you're the ones that came to our item shop earlier, aren't you? I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. I work here as a pilgrim tour guide." Lloyd said, "Ah, don't worry about it... But are you going to be okay? Those guys might not hesitate to destroy this entire city..." Chocolat answered, "You don't know anything do you? This area is under the control of Magnius from the eastern ranch. But just last month they reached the designated death count limit. We're safe until next year." Then Raine said, "So this city hasn't signed the non-aggression treaty." Chocolat explained, "Iselia's the only place with a treaty like that. Although there are many who envy it. I don't want any part of a treaty that panders to the Desians." Kratos said, "But that means you must spend every day in fear of the Desians." Then Richter said, "And you'll get the regressions from the Desians for causing all the trouble you people going to do." Chocolat said, "It doesn't matter what I do. Everyone lives in fear of the Desians. And besides, Governor-General Dorr is building a resistance force to fight the Desians. He'll be getting rid of them soon. And on top of that. I heard that the Chosen of Mana has already begun her journey of world regeneration!" Colette said, "Ah, yes." Chocolat said excitedly, "Just hang in there until the Chosen saves us, okay?" Colette said excitedly, "O...okay. I will!" Lloyd, Raine, Kratos, Aster/Emil, and Richter sweat dropped. Lloyd said, "Colette, she doesn't realize that you're the Chosen." Aster also said, "But they didn't know the name so it's fine." Then Colette explained, "So while we're waiting for the regeneration. I recommend that you follow Martel's teachings and go on a journey. The current tour is already full. So would you like to sign up for the next one?" Then she said sweetly, "You're so nice. So I'll let you in on the tour at a reduced rate."

Next, they went up to the Pastor of the Church, he came to and said, "Oh, Chosen One! Do you remember me? I'm Marche, I trained as a priest at the Martel Temple." Colette said excitedly, "Of course I remember you. It's so nice to see you again. So you've became a Pastor now." He said, "Yes. Ever since the Tower of Salvation appeared. I have eagerly awaited the arrival of the Chosen. The legend of Spiritua will surely be of use to you." Colette said, "Spiritua gave her first sermon here, right?" Marche explained, "Yes, that is correct. The legend of the world regeneration from that time was written down in the Book of Regeneration and was given to the royal family. It contains a record of the location of every seal." Genis thought of an idea, "That's it! We won't have any trouble finding the seals. If we have that!" Raine asked, "And where is the Book of Regeneration?" Marche answered, "It is currently being held by Governor-General Dorr." Colette said, "Thank you. We'll go see him right away." Then they head off to the Governor-General's office. But when they left, Colette asked, "What should we do? Shall we just go looking for the seals using Remiel's words as clues?" Richter suggests, "I think it'll the best if we get the Book of Regeneration from Dorr." Genis said, "Man, Richter. Even if you're a half-elf. You seem to be more interested in that book than locating the seals." Richter said, "A long time, I did some research for anything. That's all." Lloyd said, "Then let's go see Governor-General."

They went to the Governor-General office. Dorr said, "Greetings, traveler! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey." Then Lloyd asked, "Ah, thanks. Actually, we're looking for something called 'The Booklet of Regeneration'. We heard at the church that it's here." Aster said, "Uh, Lloyd. It's the 'Book of Regeneration' not booklet." Genis said, "Lloyd, you dummy." Lloyd said, "Yeah, I knew that. What he said. We want you to lend it to us." Neil said, "What an insolent request." Raine said, "I'm sorry, that was rude. We are aiding the Chosen on her journey of world regeneration. For the sake of the future of our world, we wish to learn the path followed by Spiritua." Neil was surprised and said, "Governor-General Dorr." Dorr said, "Yes... The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name?! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the Church at once!" Colette accidentally trip and showed her wings to the Governor-General as the soldiers appeared. Kilia said excitedly, "Wow, Father! Did you see?! She has wings! She's like an angel! They're beautiful." Neil command the soldiers, "W..wait! Everyone, lower your weapons! This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!" As Colette's wings disappeared, Neil said, "There is no mistaking the angel wings that are on you back! Please forgive our insolence. Chosen One." Colette said, "Ah, um please. It's okay. Um, um... it's alright, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all." Dorr said, "But this means... The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an imposter?!" Aster said, "Hold on, you said that the Chosen came here already." Kratos asked, "You handed over the Book of Regeneration?" Richter said, "You fool! Why did you do that?" Dorr expalined, " Earlier, the Chosen of Mana came and asked us to give her the Book of Regeneration." Neil said, "We also received information that the Chosen's group was headed this way. So we naturally thought that they were them." Richter yelled, "Are you idiots?! Now how are we supposed to do?" Neil apologized. Genis said, "I don't believe this. Do you use your eyes at all or are they just there for decoration?" Richter said, "Genis, that's enough!" Genis said, "But.." Then Raine hits him on the head. Aster asked, "You don't know what happen to the Book of Regeneration?" Lloyd asked, "Or even the contents to remember?" Dorr answered sadly, "I'm afraid not. It is, after all, written in the language of the angels. So only members of the church can read it." Lloyd said and suggests, "Guess we don't have any choice but to look for the seals ourselves." Aster said, "Yeah, right. Looks like we're on our own for it." Kratos then said, "Well then, let us go."

When they head off to the other who Colette bumped into, Lloyd gave them the replacement. The man said, "Alright then. Looks like you're all good people after all. Just make sure you learn your lesson and don't mess with us again." Colette promised, "Yes, I'll be careful." Then the girl with the hat said, "Come on, we're leaving!" The other girl said, "I have to say, that Governor-General Dorr sure was trustworthy. It's hard to believe he just gave us his family treasure like that." The other guy said, "So what are we we going to do with that, anyway?" The man answered, "You're an idiot. We don't have any use for that thing. We're going to sell it to that geezer on Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk." Richter and Emil noticed that information. Emil whispered to Richter, "Richter.. you don't think..?" Richter tipped his glasses, "Yeah... It's him. Let's hope he still has the Spiritual Tomb for the trade." The other girl said, "Now, let's go!" As they left, Colette apologized for the trouble. Then Lloyd noticed something, "They said something about Governor-General. Do you think they could be?" Kratos thought so too, "Indeed. One would presume that they were the imposters." Lloyd was pissed off and yelled, "How can you sound so relaxed about this?! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Kratos answered, "I thought you were simply giving them some ropes so you could follow them and reel them in later. Was that not the reason why you let them go?" Lloyd said, "Huh? Well... yeah, of course! That's the plan!" Kratos said, "I guess I was wrong." Raine said, "So it would seem." Aster said, "So they're the ones who are the imposter that took the book." Colette asked, "What? Those people are the imposters?" Genis said, "Sheesh, you're so stupid, Lloyd!" Lloyd said, "It's not like you realized either." Kratos said, "They mention Hakonesia Peak." Lloyd said, "Dammit! Come on, after them"

Then they went to the town square and head to the school there. Lloyd said, "Say, Genis. You were supposed to go to this school, weren't you?" Genis said, "Uh.. yeah. I was given an recommendation." The student from this school said, "You? A child this small was recommended for the elite Palmacosta Academy?" The other student laughed and said, "He's bluffing. It took me six tries to pass the entrance examination." Lloyd said, "What?! Don't make fun of him. Genis can even say his multiplication table." Genis said nervously, "Wh..what can kind of low example is that?!" Raine said, "Well it's high level for Lloyd." The student said, "They say birds of a feather flock together. I'm sure this runt is the same level." Lloyd said, "What?! You're nothing compared to Genis!" The other student said, "Interesting. Will you challenge me then?" Lloyd asked Genis, "Will you do it then?" Genis yelled, "That's easy for you to say!" The student said, "You should know that I'm the highest ranked students at this academy. You're gonna regret it later." The student said, "I'll prepare the questions. When you're ready, come to the classroom in the back on the second floor." Genis said sadly, "I haven't been studying lately, so.." Aster said, "I haven't been studying either." Raine said, "Yes, let's do a little intensive training." Kratos said, "We should borrow an empty classroom."

They took an empty classroom. Raine explained, "Now, while Genis and I are reviewing, all of you can spend some time studying as well. It's a good opportunity." Lloyd said, "Ack." Colette said, "Yes, I'll do my best." Kratos and Richter were silent. Aster said, "Right, I'll do my best for this too." Then in his thinking, "I'm not good with this. But I'll have to try since I learn everything in school." Genis said, "Let's start with imaginary numbers." Raine agreed, "Good idea. You had some trouble with those." They did their studies and they head off to the test room." The student said, "Alright, let the match begin." Genis said, "I'm not going to lose!" The teacher name Dean said, "I've heard what's going on. In the interest of fairness. I prepared the questions. Now, take your seats." Raine said, "The rest of you go ahead and take the test as well." Lloyd said, "What? Me too?" Aster said, "Does that include me as well?" Raine said, "Well, just try it out." They all sat down as Dean said begin. They did their test. A hour later, the results came and Dean is going to announced the test. "I will announce the results. First, last place is Lloyd Irving with 25." Lloyd said, "Whoa, 25!" Colette said, "That's your best yet, Lloyd! Congratulation." But Genis and the students was silent. Dean continued, "The rest follow in order: Colette Brunel: 210" Lloyd was confused and asked, "Huh? It's not out of 100?" Genis answered, "It's out of 400." Lloyd was silent because he got a bad score. Dean continued with the results, "Aster Castagnier: 300. Kratos Aurion: 380. Richter Abend: 400. Raine Sage: 400. Not like we expected anything but perfection from the Professor and for a researcher. Now, I shall announce the scores of Genis and Mighty. Mighty Washington: 398. Genis Sage: 400." Genis said excitedly, "I did it!" Mighty said, "That's impossible." Lloyd said, "Take that! Genis is amazing!" Aster said, "Lloyd... nobody likes a showoff to people like that." Lloyd agreed, "You're right. Guess I was being a jerk to him but I'll apologize to him later." Mighty admit his defeat and apologize to Genis for making fun of him. Genis laughed, "I can handle everything." Dean said, "I must say, Genis is quite impressive." Raine said, "Yes, he's very accomplished for his age." Dean said, "It's no wonder he received a recommendation to our school. How about it? Would you like to stay here and study with us?" Mighty likes that idea and said excitedly, "Yes, do that! You'll probably become the most notable genius this school has even seen!" Lloyd also said excitedly, "W-wow! Genis!... it's alright if you want to stay. I mean you should stay, really." Genis made his decision and shook his head, "N. I'm going to go on with all of you. I'll go back studying when the world's at peace." Lloyd said, "Are you sure?" Genis answered, "Of course, I already said. I'm sticking by you forever!" Lloyd said, "Yeah!" Dean said, "Then I'll give you a certificate to enter the academy. Come back anytime when the journey is over." Genis agrees, "I will!" And so Genis got himself into the Honor Roll. And so they continued on their journey.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 12, the next update will come soon. And for those who insulted my stories. Just shut up and mind your own business. It's my story, now I know how others feel when someone complains to my stories. Just make good reviews. No insult, I don't care if you don't. Please don't insult me. It's my work, you're not the author.


End file.
